trust is key
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: Jasper gets taken by his creator Maria and the Cullen's have to hurry if they're going to find Jasper alive. But when they find him are they prepared to deal with the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so please be nice. In short, the summery is that Maria decides that if she can't have Jasper then the Cullen's can't have him either. Read to find out what happens next. I'll be writing in many different pov's so I'll try to keep it non confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I can only wish.=)**

***************Alice's pov

I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently. School was torture, especially when Jasper wasn't here with me. We had been living in Maine for a while now, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had just graduated from school. Again. So that left Edward, Bella, and I still in school. History class was especially boring seeing as I had lived through most of it. I began looking through Emmett's future; he had a smug look on his face when we had left this morning. It seemed that he was planning on pranking Esme later today. He was going to learn the hard way not to mess with her. Suddenly out of the blue another vision hit.

_Jasper was laying face down in the dirt. His creator Maria was perched on his back. The next image was one of Jasper, this time he was on his feet. A vampire, obviously a newborn, was standing behind him. One arm around Jaspers waist, the other was holding his chin up in the air. Keeping his neck fully exposed. The scene shifted to one of three women. Maria, Netty, and Lucy, they were standing around a bed. Jasper was lying on the bed, newborns holding this wrists and ankles. He was twitching and withering in pain. "Give him a few minutes." Maria said "we need him nice and weak if this is going to work." Netty frowned "Do we have to wait?" she whined "lets start now." She walked over to the bed and pressed her fingers into a new scar on Jaspers arm. He flinched away from her, hissing in pain. "No!" Maria snapped. "I want the venom to sink in first. It will hurt more that way." Netty and Lucy laughed quietly and Maria joined in. "this is so much fun," Lucy said. On the bed Jasper flinched and his face was full of pain and fear._

Then my vision cut off. I pulled myself to my feet, using about as many brain cells as a zombie. I stumbled, ungracefully for once, to the teacher's desk. "Alice?" she asked "are you ok?" I shook my head "Bella, Edward." I whispered, repeating their names over and over until I felt Bella's arms around me. "Alice, what happened?" Bella said quietly "what did you see?" I was so shocked that I couldn't respond. I tried to let my mind run over what I had just seen so Edward could hear me, but I just couldn't do it. It hurt to just think about what I had seen. "Don't worry about it Alice." Edward whispered "Just take your time. You can tell us when you're ready."

*************** Bella's pov

Alice opened her mouth to start telling us about the vision but I interrupted her. "Maybe we should wait until were in a more private place." I pointedly looked in the direction of Alice's history teacher and the principal who was standing next to her. "I'll take care of them. You two stay here." I stepped away from my family and approached the two women at a human pace. I was dying to figure out what Alice had seen but I knew that I had a job to do first. I had to protect our secret above all else. I could here Alice murmuring to Edward quietly behind me. "I saw her take Jasper." Alice was saying "There going to torture him until he joins them." I had guessed that Alice had seen something about Jasper but I couldn't be sure. I wondered who _they_ were, "um, excuse me. But my sister isn't feeling well so I was wondering if my brother and I could take her home now." It was weird calling Edward my brother, when in reality he was so much more. The principal, Mrs. Sims, nodded. "Sure sweetheart." She looked over my shoulder at Alice. I looked too; Alice was leaning against Edward, her face turned into his chest. Edward had his arms around her and was slowly rubbing her back. Alice's shoulders shook with her silent tearless sobs. "Is she ok?" Mrs. Sims asked I sighed "I really don't know." I told her truthfully.

We couldn't have gotten out of the school faster. After we left the office we moved at inhuman speeds to the parking lot. Alice was beyond responding to anything so Edward had lifted her up into his arms as soon we left the office and once we were at the car he put her into the front passenger seat. I climbed into the back and Edward hit the gas. "Who took Jasper?" I asked as soon as we were moving. Alice turned around so that she was looking at me as she spoke. "Remember when Jasper told you that story about when he was changed?" I nodded. The human memories were slightly fuzzy but I could remember if I tried. "Well the woman who changed him, Maria, and her two… assistants. I guess you could call them decided that they want Jasper back." I nodded again "What were you saying to Edward about them torturing him?" Alice whimpered "Maria thinks if she tortures him that she'll get him to revert back to the person he was when she first met him. She's not going to stop until he agrees to join them." I was just about to ask what she meant about torturing him but Edward cut me off. "Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" Alice shook her head. "No. they took him a few minutes after I saw it happening. It was a spur of the moment decision."

**Sorry this chapter was so short; they'll be longer in the future. Please review, I don't care if you want to be mean. I'm a big girl I can take it. Criticism is welcome, so are ideas for future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know that I just posted the first chapter but I got a few reviews and I was so happy!! I no I'm lame but to me it was exciting. Sorry it took me so long to update. In the future I'll update on a consistent basis.**

***************Bella pov

We were almost at the house by now; Edward was speeding always to fast through the empty woods. Even as a vampire, his driving still frightened me sometimes. Alice was gripping my hand with enough force to crush granite. "It's going to be fine." Edward said. Probably in response to something that Alice was thinking. Alice glared at him "But what if it's not? I haven't had a vision about him since, and I have no idea what else 'spur of the moment' things there going to do to him." She let her breath out in a rush "if they decide to do something to him a second before they do it I'm not going to see it!" "Alice." I interrupted "let's just get home and tell Carlisle what happened. We'll decide on a plan from there." She nodded and Edward shot me a grateful look in the rearview mirror.

The Volvo squealed around the corner and slammed to a stop, inches in front of the garage door. We through ourselves out of the car and followed Alice into the house. "Carlisle." Edward called quietly "Everyone can you come down here please?" Esme was at my elbow in a flash "Is everything ok?" she asked me quietly. I shook my head but let Alice tell everyone what had happened. Emmett was livid "that bitch is going to do what to him?" he hissed angrily. Suddenly he leaped to his feet "let's go find him!" Rosalie nodded her agreement, but Carlisle shook his head. "We have a better chance of getting him out without getting ourselves or Jasper hurt if we call Tanya and ask her to bring her family to help us. 5 extra mature vampires will make a huge difference. Do you agree?" Edward nodded and pulled his cell phone out and handed it to Carlisle. "Call her now, we can't waste any time."

***************Jasper pov

I lay on the bed, newborns holding my wrists and ankles. As one of the newborns re adjusted his grip, his fingers closed around a fresh scar on my arm. Pain seared up my arm and I twitched and hissed in pain. The newborn snarled "don't you dare try anything Whitlock. Maria told us all about you. You're a." Maria walked in at that moment, "the four of you, leave." She snapped at the newborns. "Jasper and I need to have some time alone." She trailed off seductively, and I shuttered at the feelings of lust radiating off her. "So Jasper." She whispered "have you changed your mind? Would you like to join us once again?" I growled. Was she really that stupid? Did she think that I would give up the life I had now and go back to killing at her every command? I would never leave Alice, never. Maria took my lack of response as a no. she sighed. "Netty, Lucy. Now we start." Both girls were in the room as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Finally" Lucy muttered she walked towards me slowly. "You are going to suffer Jasper Whitlock; I've been waiting for the chance to get you back for the years of crap you put me through." I tried to sit up, intending to try and put as much space between me and Lucy, but the pain from the newly inflicted bites made it impossible to move. "Lucy!" Maria snapped "I call the shots around here, and I have what I want to do to him all planned out." She grinned evilly, and I shuttered once again. "Hummmmmm, well first we need to fix your eyes." She told me. "I can't even begin to take you seriously when your eyes are that obnoxious yellow color. Red suited you better." Netty came forward and handed her a white water bottle with a squirt top. The scent coming out of the bottle was unmistakably human blood, shit! I groaned internally. I had been doing so well. The last time I had slipped was when I took a snap at Bella. Netty hopped up onto the foot of the bed and stood over me. She knelt down on my chest, none to gently, and put one hand on my forehead. "Come on Jasper, open up." She cooed, pushing the bottle in my face. I turned my head at the last moment. Netty snarled angrily "damn it Jasper you just have to do everything the hard way. Well, in the end I'm going to win." she pried my mouth open and shoved the squirt tip into my mouth. She squeezed the bottle and my mouth filled with sweet tasting blood. But for once I didn't enjoy it. The only thing I could think of was Alice. My sweet little pixie, I was letting her down, again. I wasn't as strong as she gave me credit for, if I was strong I would be able to fight my way out, maybe I could. I let my body relax, Netty figured that I had finally come to my senses and decided to stop struggling. I sent calming waves towards her and I felt her tense muscles relax. I sat up as fast as I could, hissing as the pain seared through my body. I slammed into Maria, on my way to the door. She grabbed my shirt at the last second and pulled me back into the room. She threw me to the floor. "Jasper Jasper Jasper, did you really think you could escape me?" she murmured sitting on me, her hands on my shoulders making it impossible to get up. "Lucy?" she called, twisting so that she could see the other vampire standing behind her. "Get me that little bottle on the shelf over there, yes that's it, now hold his mouth open. We can't have him trying to escape again." Lucy forced my mouth open and Maria dumped the contents of the bottle into my mouth. I swallowed the

Disgusting liquid, choking and gagging as it burned its way down my throat. "Now you won't get away." Maria hissed. I could feel the effect of the liquid almost immediately. Pain racked my body from head to toe, all my scars began to throb and burn the old ones as well as the new ones. Maria grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to my feet. She snarled in anger and flung me across the room. I hit the wall and blacked out.

**an**( _I know vampires can't black out but I'll explain myself later)_

**************Alice pov

"We have to leave now." I told everyone, it had been a day since I had the first vision in school and with each second I was becoming more and more frantic. This last vision had made up my mind. We had to stop all of this planning and just risk it. "Maria gave him some kind of poison." I heard Edward telling Carlisle. "It's causing him severe pain. The sooner we get to him the better." I looked out over the small group assembled in the living room. Their faces were a mix of anger and determination. "Well let's get a move on" Garret said. After meeting Kate at our house a few years prior Garret had been with Tanya and her family ever since. "We have to split up." I told them "follow Jasper's trail until Maria's joins in, then we have to get him out as fast as possible. He's in a lot of pain so be careful." I pleaded.

**************Bella pov

It had been hours, we had lost the trail after it had cut through a lake and couldent find it again. Alice was freaking out. Up until now she had been calm and telling us what to do almost faster then we could do it. But after an hour of looking for the trail she had broken. Now she was sitting on the ground by herself crying dry sobs into her knees. I walked up to her silently 'Alice it's going to be ok. Were going to find him, I know it." She nodded. Not looking up. Suddenly Emmett yelled loudly. "Hay guys I found it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi people=) sorry about the delay in updating, real life is a pain. Thanks to everyone who commented on my last 2 chapters. I love comments, they make my day that much better. So here's chapter 3 I hope everyone likes it._

****************Jasper pov

The light coming in through the window was getting darker and the pain was getting worse. A couple hours earlier Maria had brought in a sickly looking newborn and instructed that me bite me. She had shoved him and he had fallen on top of me. He sank his teeth into my stomach and them Maria pulled him out of the room. The pain from the bite was nothing like the bites Maria, Nettie, and Lucy had given me earlier. This one throbbed painfully and got worse by the minute. The pain was spreading to every part of my body. For the first time in my life I felt weak and vulnerable, I realized that the only hope I had was that Alice had seen where they had taken me and got the rest of the family to help her. "Jasper!" Maria yelled, and I jumped. She was standing two inches behind me glaring at me angrily. "I said get up and come with me!" she spun on her heal and marched out the door. I sat up slowly, my head was spinning and I felt like laying down again, though as a vampire I wasn't supposed to need sleep. I got to my feet, the floor slanted under me and the room was blurring in and out of focus. I made it to the top of the stairs before the pain over took me and I fell to my knees in agony. I kneeled there gasping for a few minutes before Maria's voice made me focus again. "Jasper, living with that coven has made you week, but if you live through the transformation you'll be stong again. But you have to make it trough alive. Now get up! Is that any way a soldier would act?" I pulled myself up, using the railing to support myself I made it slowly down the stairs. I stumbled after Maria into a large room off of the hallway. Maria stopped by the door, indicating that I should stand in front of her. I stopped walking and turned to face her. Before I could react she drew back and slapped me across the face. Under normal circumstances, the blow would have merely been degrading. A way to punish underlings when they misbehaved. But because the infected venom had made me so weak I stumbled backwards before falling to the ground. I started to get up but Nettie kicked me as hard as she could, I flew across the room and hit the far wall. This time there was no possible way I could get up. My left arm was in agony and when I looked down at it, it was bent into a weird position. I looked up and noticed that the three of them had crowded in around me. Lucy was in the middle and she was holding something that looked like a whip. She drew back and cracked the whip against the floor in front of me. Terror pierced through me, I pulled myself up into a sitting position and started to inch towards the corner.

****************Alice pov

We followed Emmett along the newly found trail, it was a short one, thank god. Before us stood an old rundown house. It looked like it had seen a few too many heavy snows. "the trail ends at the front porch." Carlisle said. From inside the house we could here this loud cracking sound. Edward gasper suddenly "we have to got in there!" he gasped out. "he's almost dead!" I hissed in fury, how dare that bitch try and kill him. She was going to die slow and painfully for this. "no!" Edward told me "you need to get in there and find him, Bella, you go with her. The two of you must find him as fast as you can and get him out! The rest of us have to hold off the newborns and Maria, Nettie, and Lucy." he looked over Tanya and her family. "is everyone ready?" we all nodded "ok, lets go!" we ran silently towards the house. Emmett crashed through the front door with an ear splitting crash. I pulled Bella with me as I jumped onto the roof and crawled in through a window. Inside I picked up Jaspers trail almost immediately. Bella and I darted out of the first room and down the hall. The room to the right smelled the strongest of him and we looked inside. To my utter dismay he wasn't there. "there's another trail going down stairs!" Bella hissed and she turned and darted out of the room. I followed quickly. I was only half way down the stairs when I heard Bella gasp. I jumped down the rest of the stairs and literally flew into the room Bella was in. she was standing in the doorway looking into the darkest corner. I wiggled past he and followed her eyes. Jasper was crumpled on the floor in the corner, his eyes were closed and his skin was covered in new scars. "jasper!" I screamed I was across the room in seconds, I kneeled down beside him and shook his shoulder carefully. His eyes flicked open and her groaned quietly before they closed again. "crap!" Bella muttered. "this is really bad, I'm going to go get Emmett to carry him out." she disappeared.

********************Bella pov

"Emmett!" I yelled as soon as I reached the hall. He was beside me in seconds I pointed to the open door, "he's in there, he's asleep." Emmett looked confused but nodded and vanished into the room. I followed slowly, the sight of Jasper on the floor, crumpled and broken had shattered me. I could only imagine how Alice must feel. Emmett picked Jasper up easily and carried him to the window. "Bella tell them that he's out!" he instructed me quickly. I nodded and ran in the direction of all the noise. I stopped in the doorway, "Edward!" I yelled "we got him, he's out!" Edward nodded and turned to face the fighting vampires. "lets go! They got him!" the room seemed to empty almost instantly. Edward was beside me and we climbed out the same window that Emmett had taken Jasper out of. Once we got outside we followed Carlisle and the others back to the house. "how bad is he?" Edward asked me I shuddered as I remembered him on the floor. "Bad, he was asleep when Emmett carried him out. There were horrible bites all over his arms and chest. There…" I trailed off at Edwards expression. "he was asleep?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "this is bad, really bad!"

We hurried to the house after that, I could see that Edward was desperate to see Jasper. We burst through the door and Edward disappeared up the stairs. I stood there feeling slightly out of place until Kate looked up and beckoned me to come and sit with her and Garret. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Garret broke the silence. "Bella where is your wonderful daughter?" I smiled at his praise for Renesmee "she's with Jacob. There at the beach." after that the tension in the room seemed to ease slightly. Everyone thawed out and began discussing what had happened in their lives since we had last seen each other. I learned that Kate and garret were going to get married, the wedding was going to be this summer and we were all invited. Once on the topic of weddings everyone began to tell me their thoughts from mine and Edwards. "you turned as red as a tomato!" Tanya said laughing. "it was so funny how Edward never let go of you, I teased him mentally for it the entire time!" we all laughed. I smiled remembering our wedding from my perspective. "it was the best day of my life." I agreed "I was so nervous that Alice kept threatening me that she was going to go and get jasper to calm me down." everyone burst out laughing and we continued talking like this for hours. It was two in the morning before Edward and Carlisle came down to give us an update. As soon as they appeared the happy atmosphere evaporated, fast. Esme jumped up from the couch and hurried to stand in front of Carlisle. "how is he?" she asked softly. He sighed heavily, "he's really sick, in addition to the bites he received it looks like he was bitten by another, breed I guess you could call it, of vampire. The venom from this vampire is clashing with his venom and is causing excruciating pain. He keeps drifting in and out of conciseness, I'm worried that he won't make it through the night."

_I really am sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of school work and on top of that I got writers block. But I'm on a roll now and the next chapter will be up in a few days. Please review!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi I'm back. Sorry about the long wait, school is crazy… hell life is crazy. Ok well thanks for reading and sticking with me. I love to read reviews it makes me sooo happy I want to thank __**marsbareater12 **__for telling me about spacing. This chapter isn't fixed but hopefully the next one will be. You remind me of my friend matty, she's always telling me to remember my spaces… well hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Edward pov

I was sitting with Bella on the couch, after Carlisle's announcement everyone had stopped talking. Everyone was thinking along the same lines. What would we do if jasper died? What would Alice do? "we should all go hunting." Carlisle told us. I nodded. The room began to empty out. Everyone anxious to get this necessary tack over with so we could get back to japer. I looked over at Bella in time to see her shake her head and then she disappeared up the stairs. I guess she wouldn't be hunting with us.

********************Bella pov

I couldn't sit there and do nothing for any longer. I ran up the stairs and hurried to Alice and Jasper's room. I stopped at the door, unsure if Alice would want company. "come in Bella." she called softly. I opened the door and scanned the room, Alice was sitting on the bed next to Jasper, running her fingers through his messy golden curls. I shut the door softly and walked slowly to her side "how is he?" I asked her, though I knew the answer. Alice's face crumpled and she climbed off the bed and stood in front of the window, "he'll be lucky if he lives through the night." she whimper "what am I going to do if I loose him? I'm not going to be able to live!" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "don't worry Alice, Jasper's strong he'll pull through. He loves you to much to leave you." she looked up at me for a few seconds before her eyes strayed back to Jasper.

I looked too, and had to fight the urge to cry. Jasper looked horrible, there were fresh puffy red scars up and down his arms and chest. Plus there were nasty looking lines, from the whip Maria had been holding, from the looks of it she had hit him many

Times. Aside from the physical injuries there was the fear of the uncertain, of what Jasper was being changed into. As we stood there and watched him, Jasper jerked and whimpered in his sleep. Alice was by his side in a flash, she looked down at him fearfully, "what do you think's wrong?" I shrugged. I had no idea so I gave the best answer I could think of. "he's probably in a lot of pain. I doubt that the drugs Carlisle gave him are helping to much." she nodded, somehow comforted by my response. She reached out and carefully began to stroke his hair again. After a few seconds Jaspers' pained look smoothed out. Alice sighed with relief and trailed her fingers lightly down his cheek and stopped and one of the new scars on his chest. As she concentrated on the new marks, I was staring at Jaspers face. His eyes opened for a second before sliding closed again. "Alice!" I hissed "look."

she glanced up just as jasper opened his eyes again, this time they did not close again. He looked at me for a second and then at Alice. "Jasper!" she gasped pulling him into a careful hug. I turned and walked silently out of the room. This was a private moment between the two of them and I wasn't about to intrude.

******************Alice pov

I looked up just in time to see Jaspers eyes open, he looked from Bella to me and then we stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before I pulled him up into a hug. God! He had me so worried. "Alice," he whispered roughly. "stop worrying, it's," his sentence suddenly ended and he started coughing. "shhhhh." I murmured, running my fingers through his hair again. "Jazz you need to relax." he nodded between coughs. After a few minutes he quieted down and I stared to relax. His face was covered in a sheen of sweet and he looked flushed. That scared me because as a vampire he was supposed to have no blood, but the fact that his face had a light red tint to it indicated that he now did indeed have blood. "jasper, I'm going to call Carlisle, ask him to come home and look at you." he shook his head vigorously, "no, Alice please." I frowned "why not? Jasper I'm worried about you." "I, don't want them to see me like this," he whispered, completely broken "I don't want them to see me in pain."

*****************Jasper pov

Shit! That last sentence was never meant to slip out. I had just accidentally admitted to Alice that I was in pain. I should never have done that, now the only emotions I could feel coming off of her were fear, worry, anguish, and helplessness. "your in pain," she stated slowly, "how much pain?" I bit down on my lower lip. I really didn't want to tell her that the pain was so bad I could hardly concentrate on what she was saying, that the room was tilting dangerously. The black spots in my vision was making it hard to see her face. "Jasper, please, tell me." she reached out and touched my face gently. At that moment I snapped.

_Sorry I left you guys hanging again but I have a really good idea and I want it to be it's own chapter or two. Please read and review… reviews make me happy!) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hay I'm back thanks to everyone who stuck with me for all this time. You're the best!! And hopefuly this is what you mean by fixing my spacing…_

*********************Jasper pov

She reached out and touched my face, then I snapped. The memories of the past few days came flooding back to me so fast I could only sit there and let them overwhelm me. I could vaguely hear Alice asking me if I was ok, the memories stopped a suddenly as they had started. I could see again. Alice was sitting in front of me, reaching towards me. Every instinct in my body screamed at me to get away, she was much to close. I slid off the opposite side of the bed and stumbled my way to the corner, I crouched there and hissed at her when she tried to come closer. She lifted a small silver phone to her ear,

"Carlisle, you need to get home. NOW!"

******************Carlisle pov

I hung the phone up and turned to my family.

"I have to get home, now. Edward I need you to come with me. Every one else stay here until I call." Alice sounded freaked out on the phone and I didn't want to lead my entire family into danger. The only reason I was allowing Edward to go was because of his usefulness as a mind reader, and because Bella was at home with Alice and Jasper. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to keep him with the family.

"what do you think happened?" Edward asked as we ran towards home. I shrugged

"I have no idea. Alice sounded upset, though not frantic. So I'm assuming that Jasper is alive at the very least." Edward nodded. We were just about at the house when Edward stopped suddenly and then disappeared in the direction of the house. I followed as quickly as I could. I ran through the already open front door and up to Alice and Jasper's room. What I saw shocked me to the core. Jasper was crouched unsteadily in the corner, hissing at Edward as he tried to talk to him.

"Carlisle, he remembered." Edward whispered "he's absolutely terrified of us, all of us."

****************Edward pov

Carlisle got Alice and Bella to go find the rest of the family. At first Alice refused to leave Jasper, but I convinced her that she wouldn't be able to help and that she needed to hunt. When the girls were safely away Carlisle walked towards Jasper. He stopped a few feet away from Jaspers growling form and slowly sank to his knees.

"Jasper." he spoke quietly, trying to keep from scaring him. "Jasper I need you to let me touch you. I need to find the source of the pain."

he reached forward slowly, Jasper snarled, trying to sound fierce, but he looked scared to death.

_Crap! _he was thinking _I just growled at Carlisle, he has to hate me now. Dam instincts, why did she have to do this? Wasn't I already messed up enough? Now add this on top of it. Hell! I'm scared of my wife. I'm such a freak._

I walked slowly and stood next to Carlisle.

"Jasper." I whispered "I know that you don't want to be scared of us. This isn't your fault don't blame yourself. Alice doesn't hate you Jasper, she's worried sick about you. She wants you to be ok." as I spoke I watched him relax slightly. He could see that our intent wasn't to hurt him.

"I'm so sorry!"

He whispered in a rush.

"I don't know what happened, it happened all of the sudden, one second I was talking to Alice and the next all I could see was, her. She was hitting me and yelling about how I would never be good enough."

He broke off with a shudder.

"then Alice was there, and, I cant explain it. I was scared of her. I know that she would never hurt me but I couldn't help it. I freaked."

He trailed off quietly. I looked deeper into his mind then I usually did because, despite everything he had just told us we still didn't know where all the pain was coming from.

"Jasper, lets get you up and to the bed so you can relax while Carlisle checks you over. Ok?"

I extended my hand towards him, the fear I could feel coming off of him scared the crap out of me.

"Jasper please relax." I pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt you, and neither is Carlisle. We only want to help you."

He shuddered and looked down at the lines running through the wooden floor. The guilt took the place of the fear and to my horror I could see his face flush red.

"Carlisle, look at his face." I muttered. "that isn't normal."

Carlisle came closer to Jasper, slowly he reached towards him.

"Jasper, I'm going to need you to let Edward help you up. I can't examine you properly if your in a corner." he placed his hand gently on Jasper's knee. Jasper flinched visibly and cowered farther into the corner. A terrified hiss filtered out between his clenched teeth. Carlisle stood up and backed away, forgetting to move slowly. The fast movements scared Jasper and he growled and put his hands up in front of his face.

"Don't worry." I tried to comfort him. "were not going to hurt you. You have to trust me. Jasper!" I said louder "Do you trust me?" he looked up at me, meeting my eyes for the first time since we had gotten home.

"yes." he whispered "I trust you, but, I cant help being afraid. I can't control it."

I smiled at him, trying to be reassuring.

"Jasper you don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand, and its natural to be afraid. I mean after what happened nobody blames you."

I offered him my hand again and this time he took it. I closed my hand around his and pulled him to his feet. I couldn't help but notice how different he looked. In just the past few days he had taken on the appearance of a person who had been anorexic for months. His eyes were blacker than I had ever seen them and he seemed to have gotten skinnier. I didn't even know that was possible for a vampire. Though over the last few days I was seeing a lot of things happen to him that couldn't happen to vampires. I led him over to the bed and motioned for him to sit down. Carlisle slowly reached out and placed his hand on Jasper's face.

"he seems to have a fever, Edward will you hand me the thermometer?"

I grabbed it and handed it to him, a fever? Was that even possible?

_What the hell is he going to do to me with that?_

Jasper's mental thoughts cut into my own. I realized that he probably wouldn't remember having his temperature taken when he was human. And I was sure that when he was a kid thermometers looked very different then they did now.

"he's just going to take your temperature." I reassured him. Carlisle smiled at Jasper,

"I would never do anything to hurt you son. What she did to you was wrong and were never going to let it happen again."

Jasper looked up at us fearfully. He looked like a little kid who was about to be hit. I hurt to see my brother like this, Jasper had always been the toughest person I knew. And seeing him so scared and broken was almost painful.

*******************Jasper pov

The pain was awful. It ripped through my body mercilessly, leaving even more pain in its wake. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle talking to me as he checked me over. Every time his cold fingers touched my body I flinched. Not from the cold but from the uncertainty of what he was going to do to me. I knew deep down that I could trust Carlisle to never hurt me, but this fear was illogical. I was terrified of him touching me, terrified to look into their eyes and let them see the red in mine. The red was a symbol of weakness,

"that's not true Jasper."

Edward said

" you are the strongest person I know, if I was in your place I probably would have given up and died a long time ago. But you kept fighting. That proves just how strong you are."

I knew that I could trust Edward to always tell me the truth. But I wondered if anyone else saw it the same way he did. Carlisle's fingers, which had been prodding my chest, suddenly hit the fresh scar on my stomach. It was the one from that sick newborn, the bite was rite above the waistband of my jeans and, from my perspective, was the source of all the pain surging through my body. I flinched in pain and let out a small whimper of protest.

"Jasper," Carlisle asked "is that where all the pain is coming from?"

Somehow I managed to nod through my pain. Carlisle's fingers were still resting on the scar and the longer they stayed there the more intense the pain became. I could feel moisture building up in my eyes, I didn't realize what that meant until a few seconds later when the tears began to slide down my cheeks. I was slightly embarrassed for crying but the thought foremost in my mind was to stop the pain.

"please, Carlisle, stop!"

I gasped out. He understood immediately what I meant and lifted his fingers off of my skin. To my horror, the pain that was tormenting me wouldn't stop. If anything it got worse.

"Carlisle, help me!" I gasped "the pain, it won't stop!"

I was curled in half, my arms wrapped around my pain filled stomach. I could feel one of Edward's hands on my shoulder, forcing me to lie on my back. The other was on my hands, trying to pull them from around my body. I complied after a few seconds of struggling. I was too weak to fight with Edward, so intead I let him push me down onto the soft mattress.

"were is the pain the worst?" he asked me.

I was completely unable to respond. The agony was entirely too much. I could feel the darkness washing over me, pulling me under with it.

_Hay, so that chapter was a bit long, and to be truthful a bit weird. I don't know… it sounded better in my head. Ok well let me know how I did. The next chapter will be up in a few days. As well as chapter 2 in my new story Jaspers pain. Please check them out. Hahahahahah yeah I'm using this story for advertising. Thank you to everyone who sticks with me from week to week. Your all the best people in the world.!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hay everyone, I'll keep this short. Here's the next chapter and I hope that you all will like it. Please read and review. _

*****************Carlisle pov

"Jasper where is the pain the worst?"

I asked him. He looked up at me for a fraction of a second before his eyes closed and his entire body went limp.

"he passed out."

Edward told me

"he couldn't take the pain any more, its all coming from that scar. From what I could see there was a newborn with Maria that was sick. He must have been going through the same thing Jasper is now. Well Maria had him bite Jasper so all the infected venom in his system was put into Jasper's."

I looked up at him in horror. I couldn't remember seeing a newborn that was any different then the rest of us. Maybe I had just overlooked him, but it wasn't likely. Edward shook his head.

"your rite, there was no newborn who was any different then us there. You didn't over look him. He wasn't there."

Edward had his cell phone out before he had even finished talking and was scrolling through the pre set numbers. He selected one and after it began to ring he put it on speaker.

"Edward!" Bella breathed "how's Jasper?"

"Not too good. Bella listen to me, I need you, Alice, and Esme to come home now. Tell Emmett, Rosalie, and the Denali's to go back to that house where we found Jasper and if Maria and her clan has cleared out, have them search for a body of one of the newborns. It would be an actual body, not a pile of ashes. He would have died as a result of the same change that Jasper is going through now."

He finally stopped speaking and I could hear Bella relaying the information word for word the others.

"ok Edward we'll be home in a few minutes."

The call ended with a click I looked over at him questionably.

"why a body, why wouldn't she just burn him after he died?"

"because if he died rite after he bit Jasper she wouldn't have had time to burn him. She would have had some of the other newborns take his body out into the woods and just dump him there."

I nodded. If we found the body of the other newborn I could run tests on it and figure out what Jasper had and how I could help him.

*****************Emmett pov

"Edward wants Alice, Esme, and I to head home. The rest of you he wants to go and look in the woods around the house we found Jasper in."

I glanced over at Rose and she returned my baffled glance.

"what are we looking for?"

Garrett asked her.

"a body. A body of a dead newborn. Edward said that there would be an actual body, not ashes. He wants you to call them if you find anything."

We all agreed, I couldn't imagine why there would be a body of a dead vampire but if Edward wanted us to go and look then I was going to. Edward was smart and I trusted him with my life.

***************** Alice pov

I rushed through the door and was up the stairs and into our bedroom in seconds. Jasper was shirtless and laying on our bed. Carlisle and Edward were hovering over him, Carlisle was rubbing a rusty colored liquid on a red swollen bite mark on Jaspers stomach.

"what is that?"

I asked as I came closer. Carlisle looked up at the sound of my voice and smiled.

"it's a numbing medicine. Edward and I feel that most of the pain Jasper is experiencing is caused by this bite. When I was checking him over I touched this bite and it seemed to cause him even more pain."

I nodded slowly. Carlisle finished up and smiled at me as he left the room. I went over to the bed and sat down next to Jasper. I reached out and began to slowly run my fingers through his hair. In the past this action had always had a calming effect on him. I hoped that even though he was unconscious it would still work. I knew that Edward was standing behind me watching but I didn't care. I was too worried about my husband to care what my brother was doing.

"he's really sick Alice."

Edward told me, as if I needed reminding. At the moment my biggest worry was what happened earlier. I had touched his face and he had freaked out. Had I caused him pain? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had hurt him even a little bit. Then there was the look on his face when he had backed away from me. He had looked terrified. But why would he be scared of me? It was frustrating not knowing how I had scared him.

"Alice its nothing you did or didn't do."

Edward told me.

"when Carlisle was trying to find out where all his pain was coming from I got a pretty good look into his mind. The fear he's feeling is irrational. When he looked at you he didn't see you as his wife, he saw you as someone who might hurt him. He felt the need to protect himself, even though he knew that you would never hurt him."

I nodded. So that's what happened. All of the memories of what had happened with Maria had come rushing back to him and he had freaked out. It was perfectly understandable.

"thanks Edward."

I looked up at him and smiled. I wanted to say more but the words got stuck in my throat.

"its ok Alice, I understand. Let me know if I can help. Anything at all, I mean it. Tell me and I'll do it."

"I second what Edward just said."

Bella said. She was standing in the hall looking into my room. Edward joined her and the two walked down the stairs together. I looked back over at Jasper, there where goose bumps covering his arms and chest. The medicine Carlisle had spread over his bite mark was dry, so I carefully pulled the thick comforter up over his body. He twitched once then laid still. I sighed as I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest. Carlisle would be up in a few minutes telling me that Emmett had just called and they were going to look at the body. I still couldn't tell if they found anything that helped them figure out what was wrong with Jasper.

"just go guys."

I called when the phone rang. Carlisle was at my door in seconds.

"are you sure?"

He asked me.

"someone can stay if you want them to."

I closed my eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. Nothing out of the ordinary would happen, it would be fine for me to watch Jasper for a few hours without a doctors presence.

"no, you guys can all go. Nothing will happen. There's a small chance that he'll wake up while your gone but it's not very likely."

Carlisle nodded.

"if he dose wake up and you need any help please call me."

I nodded and listened to the soft footfalls of my family fade away as they ran out into the forest. I rewrapped my arms around my knees and let my chin rest on the tops of my knees. I sat next to Jasper like that for a long time, he was entirely still so when he suddenly jerked and whimpered in his sleep I began to worry. His breathing became short gasps, sweat covered his face and soaked through his shirt.

"Jasper!"

I yelled terrified. What was happening to him.

"Jasper! Jasper!"

He didn't respond. Shit! What was happening to him?

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I was dying to get it up and I have a really good idea for the next chapter and couldn't wait to start it. Thanks to all of you for your support. Please review because they make my day!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok so here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Like always please read and review!!!_

******************Jasper pov

_Maria was coming closer to my hiding place. she was going to find me, and when she did I would die. I curled my knees closer to my body and held as still as possible. She passed by the closet door and moved on into the next room. By some miracle she hadn't found me. I got to my feet and tiptoed across the room, there was on open window at the end of the hallway and if I could get to it I would live. I hurried towards the gray light filtering in through the window. Suddenly out of no ware she was in front of me. I cringed as she lunged for my through. Then everything went black._

"Jasper!"

someone shrieked rite in my ear. Shit was I dead? I opened my eyes to find Alice's face inches from mine. Instantly my body tensed and the fear turned to a terrified panic. I knew that Alice loved me and that she would never hurt me but still, I was scared. Alice took one look at me and moved away from me slowly. She stopped and sat in a chair across the room. I definitely wasn't dead, this fear was to real to be my imagination.

"Jasper."

Alice whispered quietly.

"I wont hurt you, I would never hurt you."

Her voice was dangerously close to breaking and I could tell that she was praying that I wouldn't notice. My need to comfort her was battling against my need to keep her away from me. The terror was still there but I could remember what Edward had said to Carlisle about me earlier. He had told Carlisle that even though I knew that they would never hurt me I was still afraid. It was an irrational fear, and there was nothing I could do to make it go away. Suddenly the dream I had washed back over me, almost pulling me under with the terror it brought with it. My fear of sitting alone on the bed without Alice was almost worse then the fear of letting her near me.

"Alice."

I whimpered, I could feel myself begin to shake.

"Alice, sit with me. Please! I need…"

I never finished my sentence, the sobs I had been trying to hold off overcame me and the tears began streaming down my face. That was a new one. I couldn't remember the last time I had been able to cry actual tears. The thought flitted across my mind for a few seconds before the fear and the pain blocked everything else out. I knew that Alice was standing next to me, she was hesitant to touch me but she could feel how much I needed her.

"oh Jasper."

She murmured softly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"shush, baby, please. Your safe, I promise you, she will never hurt you again. please trust me." I nodded against her neck and she pulled me closer. I went to pieces in her arms. For the next 30 minutes all she did was sit with her arms around me letting me cry my fears out. I didn't deserve her, she was way to good for me. I was a monster, covered in battel scars and a lot of mental instability. "stop thinking like that. Your perfect, don't forget that!" I frowned, I didn't remember deciding to say that out loud.

"sorry."

I choked out. Alice put her hand under my chin and lifted it up so that she could look into my eyes. I flinched and looked away. She stared at me for a few seconds and then released her hold, I thought that she was going to finally realize that I was indeed a monster and she would leave me. But to my surprise she just repositioned her hands and pulled me closer.

"I'm never going to leave you."

she smiled up at me, I was unable to do anything but nod. The pain was returning full force. What ever Carlisle had given me was wearing off and I was in agony.

***************** Alice pov

Jasper was broadcasting and had no idea what he was doing, I could feel every ounce of pain as it flooded his body. I released him and got up, standing over him on the bed made me feel tall for the first time in my life. I balanced on one foot and with the other I pushed Jasper down on his back.

"Alice?"

He asked. Confusion and fear flooded his mind. He was scared that I was angry and that I was going to hurt him.

"Jasper you need to relax, I'm not mad."

"you should be."

He muttered

"you should punish me for being so weak, for not being able to control the pain."

That was what he was thinking? That he was weak because he was in excruciating pain? It made my heart hurt.

"you-do-not-deserve-to-be-punished!"

I growled out slowly. I sat down next to him and pulled his head into my lap. He tensed at first but after a few seconds he curled towards me slightly. When I started running my fingers through his hair again he relaxed the rest of the way.

"flip over."

I instructed. He was confused but he did as I had told him to. I moved my fingers from his head and began to message his neck, shoulders, and back. As I worked my fingers over the tight muscles on his back I noticed for the first time how he was laying. He was on his stomach but he was being careful to not put any pressure on his lower stomach. I stopped and flipped him over before he had time to react.

"is that where it hurts?"

I asked. He nodded and his eyes met mine. They were full of pain and fear.

"don't tell Carlisle."

He whispered pitifully. This statement confused me, Carlisle already knew about the bite. It was the reason why he was so sick, because of this bite.

"Jasper honey he already knows about it. He put some kind of numbing medicine on it earlier."

"I know."

He muttered

"and every time he touched it I thought I was going to die. It hurt, so much."

I hadn't considered that Jasper would be in pain when Carlisle was working on him. I had just assumed that what Carlisle had been doing was helping him.

"he's not going to hurt you if he can avoid it."

I told him with a smile. I ran my fingers gently over the bite and Jasper shuddered in response. The bite was red and puffy, when my fingers touched it I could feel my fingers burn.

"hold on Jazz, I'll be rite back."

I jumped off the bed and was put of the room before he could protest. I hurried into the kitchen and filled a small plastic bag full of ice. I couldn't feel the freezing ice in my hands but I could see that it would feel great on his bite. I was back in the room a few seconds later. I went over to the bed and stretched out next to Jasper. His eyes had been closed, but when I sat down they flashed open. I propped myself up onto my elbows and placed the bag of ice onto his swollen scar. He gasped in pain when the ice came in contact with his skin.

"Fuck, Alice!"

He gasped out.

"stop! please! I'm begging you!"

His hands tried to pry mine off the bag of ice. I of course had seen this outcome, I knew that for the first few seconds the ice was going to sting his skin but then it would feel good.

"Jasper, trust me. Just give it a few minutes and it will help I promise. You'll feel so much better."

His hands were fisted in the sheets, I gently uncurled them and placed my hands into his. His long fingers wrapped around mine so tightly that if I were a human he would have crushed my hands. A few minutes passed before his hold became looser and gradually he was just holding my hands gently.

"you shouldn't have done that."

He told me, looking pointedly down at out hands.

"I could have hurt you."

I shrugged

"yeah, but you didn't, I would have seen it."

I waited as he collected his thoughts.

"that's not the point Alice,"

He chastised me gently

"I was out of control, I could have hurt you and if I did I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't be able to live…"

He trailed off, I looked up to see that his eyes were drooping and he was fighting off sleep.

"Just sleep baby."

I murmured. At first I thought that he was going to disagree but to my surprise he just nodded and let his head rest on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight until he was better.

_Ok so this chapter didn't really have a point, it was just some fluff. Buy hey, every story needs a little fluff. So next chapter back to the seriousness. I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen so if you have a good idea please let me know. Please read and review!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You're all the best. Ok so here's chapter 8 hope you all like it. I got 1 idea for what should happen in this chapter and I'm going to use it. So thank you for your idea!_

******************* Bella pov

Tanya's family and my own were standing a few miles away from the house, we had been standing here discussing what to do about the newborn. Carlisle needed to find him so he could run some tests so that he could help Jasper. Emmett and most of the others wanted to find Maria and her armies so that they could kill them for hurting Jasper.

"forget about the newborn Carlisle."

Emmett was saying

"we need to make sure that bitch can't hurt Jasper again."

I tuned them out again and began staring through the trees in the direction of the house. I really just wanted to go home and see how Jasper was feeling. I felt bad leaving Alice by herself, she was already overly stressed and didn't need to be worrying about us on top of it.

"guys I'm going to go home and see how Jasper is doing."

Everyone shut up all at once, I frowned. Their reactions were all wrong, it was like I had said that I was going to visit the Voltori.

"Bella honey, I don't think that's a good idea rite now." Edward told me

I raised my eyebrows, indicating for him to continue.

"you see Bella, were not sure what's going on with him. He freaked out at Alice earlier, you were there, you saw it. I just cant take the risk of him hurting you."

I looked around, glancing at everyone faces, looking for someone who agreed with me. To my surprise nobody did.

" he has a point Bella." Rosalie said looking me square in the eyes.

"I cant believe you!" I snapped "all of you! He's a part of this family, he put his life on the line to save me! He taught all of you how to fight those newborns, that was dangerous but I didn't see any of you try to back out of helping me! And now your all afraid to take a little risk and help out your brother?!"

I was yelling now, I couldn't even think strait.

"And what about Alice? After everything she's done for you, none of you are willing to help her out?! God this is disgusting! I don't believe it! I cant believe it!"

I spun on my heal and stalked out of the clearing. The rage I was feeling was making my vision red, as soon as I was out of sight I began sprinting towards the house. A few minutes later I burst through the back door. Up stairs I could hear Alice speaking softly to Jasper. I didn't bother to listen to what they were saying, I just ran up the stairs and pushed the door to their room open. Alice was sitting cross legged on the bed, her face lit up with a huge smile as soon as she saw me.

"Bella!" she said smiling even bigger, "see Jazz, I told you she'd come back."

Jasper was sitting up now, propped up by a bunch of pillows. He looked much better then he had before, but now there were red rims around his eyes and his lashes were wet.

"Thank you Bella." he said hoarsely "you didn't have to do that for me."

I realized, with an inward flush of embarrassment, that he had heard everything we had been saying. I smiled as I caught his eyes,

"yeah, I did have to do that. You're my brother now, weather you like it or not."

Jasper smiled hesitantly, I could see that he was still scared but he was trying to cover it up. Suddenly he jerked slightly and gasped. I ran my eyes down his body trying to find the cause of his discomfort. On his stomach there was a bag of completely melted ice, the cold water was leaking out of the corner of the bag and running into his bite.

"Alice, his ice bag is leaking." I said

Alice frowned

"what?" she asked confused.

I walked slowly over to the bed and carefully lifted the zip lock baggie full of water off Jasper's stomach. He flinched once when I reached towards him and again when a few drops of water ran off the bag and dripped into his bite. I put my hand under the bag and caught the next drips before they fell.

"ohhhhhh." Alice muttered "the ice pack, I forgot that his temperature would melt it. Sorry Jazz."

I tossed the old bag into the trash as Alice disappeared down the stairs. Probably to get more ice. I turned back to Jasper, and was surprised to see him with his knees pulled up to his chest gasping for breath. I darted to his side and put my hand on his back.

"Alice!" I yelled

She was beside me in seconds

"Jasper, baby what's wrong?"

"I feel weird," he gasped out. "theirs this pain in my stomach that wont go away, it just keeps getting worse."

As he said this I realized what was happening. Being the last one of the family to be turned I could vaguely remember certain parts of my human life. I looked over at Jasper just in time to see his face go from pale to a sickly green color. I darted across the room and grabbed the empty plastic trash can from the corner of the room. I got back to the bed and held the trash can under Jaspers chin just in time for him to threw-up into it.

*******************Jasper pov

I didn't know what had happened until after I finished. I was terrified, the feeling in my stomach went away immediately after I threw-up, then the embarrassment set in. Alice rubbed small circles on my back, in an attempt to comfort me. A million thoughts were running through my mind all at one time. The fact that my family was afraid of me was alone enough to make me sick, and then there was the fact that my wife had just sat next to me rubbing my back as I puked my guts up into a trash can that my sister was holding. I gasped as the stabbing pain returned, my stomach rolled signaling another round of nausea.

"Get out of here Alice" I gasped. "I mean it!"

I could feel the hurt coming off her in waves, but she nodded and backed slowly towards the door. As soon as she was out of sight I got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, I got there just in time to throw-up into the toilet. After I finished I fell to my knees, too week to even stand up anymore.

"Jasper, can I come in?" Bella asked quietly.

I whipped my head around and the entire room spun. When my eyes finally focused enough to see, Bella had already let herself in. she was kneeling directly in front of me, staring at me with a worried expression.

"finished?" She asked with a smile.

I felt my face grow warm and I realized that I was blushing. Damn this was so embarrassing, well I guess this was how she felt when she was human.

"yeah, I think so." I muttered

I could feel Alice's worry coming from down stairs. She wanted to be with me but was respecting my wishes and stayed away.

"Jasper, you might be more comfortable if you change into sweat pants." Bella said.

She was referring to the fact that I still had on the jeans from the day before. I nodded and moved to stand up, the room suddenly blurred and tilted dangerously. The last thing I heard before falling into the blackness was Bella screaming my name.

_Ok so I finally finished. I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter, my mom took my laptop and I had no other way to write. So like always please review, I need some suggestions for chapters coming up. __J _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry guys I'm kind of combining my other story into this one. But just gradually. Nothing crazy… yet. I'm just adding Jenny from the story Brotherly love into this one. She helps out with finding the newborn. Let me know if you like it or not. Love u all.!) _

******************** Alice pov

I darted out of the room and rushed down the stairs. I knew that Jasper did love me and just wanted to be alone, but it still hurt. I curled up on the couch and just stayed there not moving. Visions began to flicker through my mind. Lots of little things, stock trends, the Spanish test we would have next week. Then came a horrifying one. One second I was seeing Jasper and I sitting on the bed upstairs. He still looked sick but not as bad as he did now, then the picture began to fade until blackness covered the entire thing. I jumped to my feet, terrified and launched myself towards the stairs. From up stairs I heard Bella scream Jaspers name. I got to the bathroom just in time to see Bella lowering Jaspers unconscious body to the floor.

" Alice he just, collapsed." she gasped "what do we do?"

For once I had no answer. The rest of the family had already decided to go find Maria and question her about the newborn that had bitten Jasper. They would be back in 2 week at the least. I couldn't tell if they found a cure or not.

" Alice! We need to call Carlisle, there not to far away, just a mile or two. I can go get them."

She trailed off when she saw the look on my face.

"they went to find Maria didn't they?" she asked I nodded

"were all alone." I told her quietly. She looked down at Jasper and then looked back up at me.

"what are we going to do?"

I didn't answer, I just shook my head. I had no clue what to do. I counted on Carlisle to provide the medical assistance.

"we could call them, and ask Carlisle what to do." she grabbed her phone and was calling before I could say anything. "shit!" she muttered " he's not answering. Alice what do we do?"

I was sure that I looked just as frantic as she did.

"we blacked out of my visions, one second he was sitting with me on the couch and the next he was just gone. He's going to get worse, fast. Im not sure if hes going to live until Carlisle gets back."

******************Edward pov

I hated leaving without telling them. I couldn't stand to be away from Bella for a long time, but my brothers life depended on my helping Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were trying to track down Jaspers old friends Peter and Charlotte. They would k now where we could find Maria. Carlisle Esme and I were just blindly searching for Maria. We knew that she stayed in either Texas or Mexico but we weren't positive as to which place she was now.

" from what I could tell, Jasper only remembers her coming back to this one location in Texas. She visit's this other site often but we have a better chance of finding her near Galveston Texas. She has a house in the woods there."

Carlisle nodded

"but she could have moved since then. Maybe the reason she stayed there was because it was near Jasper's hometown and she thought he would leave if she moved."

This was one of the reasons I loved Calrisle. He assumed that everyone wanted to do the rite thing all the time.

"I don't think Maria cares about Jasper that much. Seeing that she hunted him down with every intent of killing him."

After that we fell silent again. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we found Maria. She might fight us off and not let us test the newborn. If she did then Jasper probably will die. His thoughts were really weak when we left for the hunting trip.

"Edward is that your phone?"

Carlisle's words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"hello?" I asked not bothering to look and see who was calling.

****************Bella pov

"finally!" I gasped when Edward picked up "listen, Alice just saw that by this time tomorrow Jasper is dead. She said to not ask Maria about the newborn. She said to sneak in and find a girl named Jenny. She's Jaspers sister, yes biologically. She'll help you find the newborn you need. Alice says hurry."

I sighed as I finally got all the words out of my mouth. I could hear Edward telling Carlisle what I had just told him.

"Bella your on speaker." Carlisle told me. "so your saying that Jasper has a sister. They are biologically related, like they were human together?"

I looked over at Alice who was sitting on the bed next to Jasper's prone form. She nodded and I put our phone on speaker as well.

"yes she is his sister. She was 3 years younger then him. She was changed at age 16, so now she's only 2 years younger. They wont look the same, she has straight, dark brown hair and will have green eyes."

"wait." Carlisle muttered "her eyes are green?"

"yeah, Maria changed a group of humans so they would turn out different then the rest of us. She had a fully matured vampire of the same kind drain them of blood when they were human and then this vamp had them drink his blood. This changed them into this weird Vampire hybrid. There kind of like Nessie, but they have fangs and they wont age at all."

I could hear Edward and Carlisle discussing the information Alice and I had just given them. Finally Edward recovered enough to give us a reply.

"ok Alice, we know where to go. We'll be back as soon as we can." with that the phone clicked shut and we were alone again. Jasper coughed a little in his sleep and Alice ran a wet washcloth across his forehead. He was going down hill and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

******************* Jenny pov

I grabbed the newborn's shoulders and tore his head from his body. Disgusted I shoved his body into the massive pit of flames and backed away. Tonight was going to be a long one.

"hey Jen! Lets get this killing party started."

From across the clearing came the faint sound of music and my friends walked into the clearing. Chris, the boy who had yelled to me in the first place came up to me and spun me around.

"hey girl, you ready to get started?"

I laughed, and when he set me on my feet, I pounced on him. We fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"I so got you back." I teased as I sat on his chest.

Chris laughed and flipped us over effortlessly, he pressed my shoulders down into the dirt and kissed me passionately. His tongue traced lightly over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in response to his unspoken request. I was vaguely aware of someone standing over us. I looked up into the eyes of my best friend Alex, he smirked down at us

"would you guys like some privacy? We could leave…"

I flipped him off and jumped to my feet, pulling Chris up with me.

"why don't you finish yup here, there three left. I'm sure you can handle them."

I turned my back on the small group and pulled Chris towards the woods that surrounded the campus. And I use the term campus loosely. Its really like being on a college campus other then the fact that we couldn't leave. Maria would flip shit if any of us left without permission, it was just how she was. As soon as Chris and I hit the trees we were running. I took the lead and soon we found ourselves in another small clearing. This one was different then the one we had been in. the sickly smell of death was gone, and there was no fire with billowing columns of smoke. I turned to Chris and pressed my lips to his. We only broke apart long enough for Chris to pull his shirt up over his head. I pushed him to the ground gently and put my lips back on his. I finally ended the kiss and propped myself up on my elbows. Lightly I trailed my finger tips across his chest, smiling at the way he shuddered at my touch. Without warning I was laying on my back with Chris perched protectively on top of me.

"who are you?" he snarled angrily.

********************** Edward pov

The boy, Chris, flipped the two of them over and looked at us with a low snarl.

"who are you?" he asked warily.

Carlisle looked like he was going to waste time talking to this boy. Jenny wiggled around under him angrily. The boy was pinning her to the ground protectively. And from the look on her face, she didn't need or want the protection. She finally succeeded in flipping over onto her stomach and pushed herself up on her arms.

"who are you?" she asked with a frown "does Maria know that you're here?"

I shook my head.

"we didn't waste time asking her. My sister is a psychic and she said to come find you. That you could help us."

Jenny nodded and craned her neck so that she could look at the boy laying on top of her.

"Chris, let me up baby, there not here to hurt me. They just need help"

Chris nodded and got to his feet in the blink of an eye. Jenny got up slower and brushed some dirt off the front of her clothes.

"so what can I do for you?"

I open my mouth to explain but Carlisle cut me off.

"do you have a place where we could talk privately?"

Jenny turned to Chris and smiled

"could you go and help the rest of them finish up over there. I'll be back once I've talked with them."

She jerked her head in our direction and smiled angelically.

'_what the hell?' _Chris was thinking _'I cant believe she wants to talk to them alone. Maybe she can here something in their thoughts. Normally she would insist that I stay with her. Well she can read their thoughts, so I guess she'll be fine.' _

He nodded, leaned forward, kissed her on the lips gently, and then turned and ran off in the direction the music was coming from.

"so what's up?" Jenny asked

She obviously hadn't been listening to our thoughts otherwise she would know what was going on.

"do you know about a newborn vampire who went away with Maria a few days ago and came back really sick?"

Jenny thought for a moment then nodded

"yeah, Jack. Maria was running a test on him. As you probably know I'm not the same kind of vampire that you guys are. She had one of us bite him and let him alone so he would complete the change." she frowned, realizing that there must be a serious reason for us asking. "why?"

how was I going to explain this to her.

"so when you were human did you have a brother?" I asked.

She nodded "yeah his name was Jasper, why do you ask?"

"because, he was changed a few years before you were, also by Maria. After a many years of working with her he left with his friends Peter and Charlotte. He met Alice and the two of them have been together ever since. They found us and have lived with us as our brother and sister for a long time now. A few weeks ago Maria came back and attacked Jasper. She tortured him almost to death before we found him. We found out that a newborn who was sick had been made bite him and now he's really sick. Alice, she's a physic, like I said, told us that he is going to die if we don't find a way to help him by tomorrow."

Jenny's eyes widened and she sucked in a deep breath.

"follow me," she whispered "I'll help you."

_Ok I am sincerely sorry about the amount of time it took me to get this chapter to you all. The next one will be up I a few days I promise. I was hit with a huge case of writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write. So like I said earlier I'm going to combine one of my other stories into this one because I really didn't have any clue where I wanted this to go. Ok so please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. It inspires me to continue to write._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. I mean it! I feel really bad about slacking. Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Please read and review. _

******************Edward pov

As soon as Jenny said she would help us we took off.

"So, Maria doesn't know that you're here?" she asked as we ran. I shook my head

"Yeah, Alice said that we would be attacked if we asked her about Jack she would attack us so that we couldn't talk to him." Jenny frowned and shook her head.

"Were going to have to move fast, Get in, talk to Jack, and get out. FAST!" she took a few deep breaths before continuing "ready?" Carlisle and I nodded; Jenny gave us a small smile and took off towards the buildings to our left. Carlisle and I followed her as quietly as we could. A few seconds later we were standing with our backs presses against the rough wall of one of the large buildings. Jenny peered around the corner and with a little gasp pulled back.

_Shit _she was thinking _its Maria! Edward, you and Carlisle need to get into this building here. Just lay low until I get in there. Don't move until were far enough away._

With that she took a deep breath and stepped out around the corner.

"Jenny, I've been looking for you!" Maria said. "I thought you were on newborn watch tonight?" In my head I could see Jenny pull a fake smile and nod her head.

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading now. Do you need something?" I wanted to stay and listen to what she told Maria but every second we stayed we became closer to being discovered. I touched Carlisle's arm and motioned with my head for him to follow me. We both hurried along the wall and around the far corner.

"From what I got out of Jenny's mind, there should be a door hidden behind some bushes a few feet from here. She's going to meet us inside."

***************Jenny

It took every bit of control I had to rot run into the common building as fast as I could. I was edgy about being near Maria and I knew that she could feel it. I managed to walk calmly through the door and to the back room. Edward and Carlisle were standing in the shadows waiting for me. Not daring to speak, I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him after me up the stairs. Jack's room was the first one on the rite. I pushed the door open and pulled Edward in after me. Jack was sitting on the end of his bed, looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

"She's going to catch you. I can feel it." He muttered. I shook my head and elbowed Carlisle, Jack was almost always rite and I really didn't feel like dealing with Maria tonight. He nodded and turned to Jack.

"Hello Jack, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Edward. We were wondering if a few days ago you remembered being forced to help Maria, Nettie and Lucy torture a vampire." Jacks face scrunched up and he let put a small hiss.

"Cullen? I knew that name sounded familiar. Oh fuck, that was your son?"

Carlisle nodded and Edward took up the story.

"You were sick at the time, whatever you had transferred over to him. We need to know what it is that you had and how we keep him alive." Jack sighed

"The way you keep him alive is very simple. What happened to me was Maria had another vampire like Jenny bite me. He didn't get enough venom into me and it made me really sick. So if you get one of us up and have them bite him he'll be fine. He'll just need a little bit to recover." Shit! I hadn't realized that Jack had been doubled. (A term we used for vampires who were changed the traditional way first and then into one of us.) If all Jasper needed was to be bitten again then I would come up to Washington with them and bite him myself. Truth be told I really didn't trust anyone else to do it. I had already lost my brother once, I was not about to come even remotely close to loosing him again.

"I'll come with you." I said suddenly "I'll make sure I get enough venom into him. This won't happen again." I jumped to my feet and hugged Jack for a second before beckoning Edward and Carlisle to hurry. We hurried down the stairs and streaked towards the back entrance. I threw the door open only to see a line of newborns advancing on us.

"Edward, Carlisle. Get out the front door, and do it fast! I'll follow your scent up! Go!" they both trusted me just enough to listen to me without hesitation. Within seconds Chris, Alex, Max, Brian, and Kylie were all next to me in seconds.

"We tried to warn you but you had your phone turned off." Chris muttered quietly in my ear I nodded.

"Ok guys, let's work in twos. Kylie and Brian, Max and Chris, Alex and I. there no better than the other newborns we killed earlier. Just pay attention, keep moving and don't go for the easy kill. Try to out strategize them, which will be there weakness." The little group around me nodded. I knew that they were the best fighters I had ever worked with. Constantly killing usually got to most vampires in our position, but with us it was what we lived for. As grotesque as it seemed we all had the urge to fight, but after we could block it from our brains and just have fun. We all paired off quickly and began to position ourselves based on what the new borns were doing. The one in front launched himself at Chris, who had his head off in seconds. At the death of their point leader the rest of them just began to throw themselves at us. Working together Alex and I began to make some headway. We had always been paired with each other, so by now we were the killing duo. But by the time we hit the second wave I realized that this was far from over. This was going to be a very long fight.

****************** Bella pov

By the time Edward and Carlisle got home Alice was frantic. Jasper disappears from her visions at exactly 8:53 tonight. And as far as she could tell Jenny and her friends were still trying to ward off Marias newborns. Jasper had woken up and according to Edward was barely managing the pain.

"He's not going to last much longer." Edward muttered in my ear. "He's too weak to move around much and even if he could there would be too much pain for him to survive." I cringed and prayed to god that Jenny would hurry up and get here. A few hours later Emmett and Rosalie returned with Peter and Charlotte. The two newcomers waited a few miles away from the house until Carlisle, Edward, and I came and told them that they could come in. they had not wanted to make Jasper worse by showing up and shaking what little foundation his world had left.

"Jasper's like a brother to me." Peter told Edward and I. "he was always there when I needed him, now it's my turn to be there for him." Charlotte to seemed to have a very deep relationship with Jasper. She was just as outgoing as her mate but she thought things through more than he did.

"We want to see Jasper." She said "I know that he won't be happy that you found us, but in the end he'll be happier that were here." Esme frowned

"I'm not sure if he'll be able to recover if he gets upset. He's barely holding on as it is, I don't want to mess up him up even more." Peter nodded and spun to face Esme,

"Mam, I respect you opinion but I've known Jasper for a very long time. And I know things about him that he never wants you to know. No matter what I'm sure that Jasper will be ok with me seeing him, after all I've seen him at his worst." At first I thought that Esme and Carlisle were going to argue, but after a few minutes Carlisle nodded.

"Your rite Peter, you probably know Jasper better than any of us. I'm not sure if he'll be able to talk to you, but you're welcome to try. He's very weak, just so you know. We're not sure how long he's going to last if Jenny doesn't get here soon." Peter nodded and disappeared up the stairs with Charlotte rite behind him.

****************** Peter pov

Charlotte and I stood outside of Jaspers' door for a few seconds before I got up the courage to open the door. Jasper was lying on the bed mostly asleep, but his eyes flicked open as I walked closer.

"Peter?" he asked, so quietly that even I could hardly hear him. I nodded and walked over to his bed.

"Yeah Jazz it's me." I said pulling a chair over next to his bed and sitting in it.

"Oh Jasper!" Charlotte gasped; she sprinted across the room and pulled Jasper into a gentle hug. "Baby you look terrible! Is there anything we can do to help?" Jasper shook his head and Charlotte sighed. "Ok babe, I'm going to let you and Peter talk for a while, just hang in there." She turned and walked out of the room, probably to go talk to Bella. I watched Jasper as he watched Charlotte.

"You made a good choice with her." He mumbled "she really loves you." It was hard to sit here and watch him struggle; I had always seen him as an indestructible force. Alice had softened him up a little but he was still just as tough as when we used to fight together. Now when I looked at Jasper I could see the change in him, he was now half out of it lying in a bed. He looked like he hadn't hunted in months, the normally light circled under his eyes were now a dark purple color. I could hardly here him when he spoke and he was projecting every emotion he felt. I was used to this though, when we fought together he would sometimes let his emotions get the better of him and I had learned how to block him out when he was projecting.

"Yeah, I know." I said forcing a smile. "I love her too." Jasper looked like he was going to say more but before he could I felt a stab of pain coming from him, and he sat up, doubling over in pain.

"Oh shit!" he hissed. Wrapping his arms around his stomach and dropping his head to his knees, shoulders heaving. I could hear Alice's footsteps running up the stairs. Jasper could too and he looked up at me.

"Peter, keep- her out- please!" I nodded and slipped quickly out of the bedroom, grabbing Alice by the shoulders as she tried to get around me.

"Babe, he loves you. And I know you know that, but he asked me to keep you out of the room for now. He's in a lot of pain and my guess is that he doesn't want you to see him like that. You understand don't you?" I hoped to god she would, I knew that jasper loved her. Very much in fact, the boy practically radiated love when he was around her. But I could understand why he didn't want her to see him. In his mind he was supposed to protect her from everything, and for now he was trying to protect her from suffering with him.

"Yes." Alice said softly "I understand." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll call you up as soon as he wants you ok?" she didn't answer but turned and walked back down the stairs. I turned and let myself back into Jaspers' room. He was still sitting up holding his stomach, but now he looked like he was going to throw up or pass out, possibly do both. I wasn't a doctor but maybe Carlisle should be up here, just in case something was to happen. I was just about to call him when he appeared next to Jaspers bed on the opposite side from me.

"Edward told me what you were thinking." He said "And your rite, I think I'm going to stay up here just to be safe." I nodded and watched as Carlisle expertly checked Jasper over. He pushed jasper back so he was lying out flat on the bed again, but as soon as he moved his hand Jasper would start to sit up and wrap his arms around his stomach again. I grinned, mimicking Carlisle I pushed Jasper back down against the sheets but I kept my one hand on his chest so he couldn't sit up. With the other hand I grabbed his and pinned them rite above his head. He struggled with me at first but was too weak to continue for much longer. After a few minutes he dozed off again and I let my hold on him relax.

"How long do you think he has?" I asked Carlisle. he sighed, looked beaten.

"Alice can't see him after 8:57 tonight and that's about 20 minutes away, so I'm guessing that if his sister doesn't get here soon, not much longer." I shook my head,

"I'm really close to Jenny and her friends and I had no idea she was Jaspers sister. One thing I do know is that if she said she would be here she will be here." I was about to say more when Jasper suddenly let out a strangled gasp. His eyes flew open and he screamed, Alice was in the room in seconds flat and pulled her mate into her arms as he began to throw up what little blood he had left in his body.

*******************Jenny pov

We were about 6 miles out when I heard someone scream. Alex and I froze in our tracks,

"Hurry up Jenny." He muttered quickly "if you don't he's going to die." I nodded and dropped his hand and began to sprint as fast as I could through the forest. 3 minutes later I was standing on the porch of the Cullen house. I knocked and the door was opened almost immediately by Edward. From a room upstairs I could smell blood and here someone just barely breathing. I pushed past Edward and darted up the stairs and trough the last door on my left. Every vampire in the house was crowded around a bed in the middle of the room. On it laid Jasper. He was writhing in pain and just hardly alive. I had almost been too late; my brother was almost dead for real this time.

"Everyone get back!" I hissed pushing past a blond girl and helping the girl with the black hair off the bed, "He's going to be fine just get back." When everyone was far enough back I lifted my brothers wrist to my mouth and bit down.

_Ok everyone please tell me what you thought. School has been overwhelming these last few weeks and I haven't had time until now to update. But after this I'll be updating every few days. I'm so sorry about the wait and I thank everyone for sticking with me through my little rough patch. love you all!) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted Jasper to react to having his sister save him but I decided to just let the chips fall where they may. Enjoy_

***************** Jenny pov

I lifted my brother's wrist to my mouth and sank my teeth into his skin. His body convulsed like he had been shocked and he screamed out in pain. He tried to push me away but was too weak to accomplish anything. After I was sure I had gotten enough venom into him I pulled back and Jasper went limp. My bite had caused an immediate reaction to his overtaxed system. It was like shocking a human with paddles. Though my venom was going to have a longer lasting effect on him then paddles ever would. Jasper was silent for a few seconds before he screamed again, the fever he had previously sky rocketed. I could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves,

"Everyone needs to get out." I said coldly "now" the Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte looked at me like I had just spoken a language that none of them knew. The girl who had the spiky black hair stepped forward, anger pouring out from her.

"Are you crazy?" she snapped "He's my husband, there's no way I'm leaving him alone!" I frowned at her hostility. Did she not realize that he was going to be in so much pain that he'd be projecting it all onto everyone else? I read into Edwards mind and saw that Jasper had been projecting before I got here as well. He would now be in so much pain that he would do anything to get it to lessen even a little bit, even if it meant causing his wife pain. Being an empath like my brother I could put up a mental wall and block myself from the pain, I could also make his pain lessen.

"Just trust me." I muttered "just stay out of the room, it'll be easier that way."

"For him or for you?" she asked angrily. I sighed, she just didn't get it did she.

"for you actually, and in the long run for him, are you happy now?" I couldn't help the slight tone of annoyance that slipped into my words. Stupid people bugged me, it was plain and simple.

"No!" she almost yelled "I'm not leaving my husband!" now I was pissed. I had come all this way so that I could help someone I loved and this was how his wife reacted to my saving him? It's not like I had to come, I could have just let him die.

"You know what? Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! Who am I to stop you?" I yelled at her. "But when he wakes up completely human don't come crying to me!" I pushed past the assembled group of vampires and stalked out of the house, Alex close behind me.

"They weren't exactly happy." He muttered as he closed the door behind us. I shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't really take it personally. She was just really upset about Jasper being sick. She already feels bad for getting angry at me. I just yelled at her because I thought it might get her to back down." Alex laughed and rolled his eyes,

"Yeah Jenny, that worked real well." Then he bust up laughing. "You are so fucking hot when you're pissed. I can't wait to tell Chris. He's going to be so jealous." I darted forward and smacked him on the back of his head. He laughed and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me in a circle. Sometimes I secretly wished that Alex and I could be together. I loved Chris but being with Alex was effortless. I laughed loudly and dug my nails into Alex's arm so he wouldn't drop me by accident. The back door that opened to the porch we were stranding on was suddenly flung open and Alice came rushing out.

"Jenny I'm so sorry!" she gushed "I was just worried about Jasper and took my worry out on you. It was unacceptable and I want to apologize." Alex set me down and gave me a knowing squeeze on the arm before walking off muttering about how sharp my nails were. Alice and I both watched him go for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. I turned to Alice grinning,

"Don't worry about it; I know you didn't mean it. I would have acted the same way if our roles were reversed." She smiled hesitantly,

"I'm glad you're not mad at me" I grinned even wider

"You're my brother's wife, I love you by default." Her entire face lit up and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ok so now, what did you mean about him wakening up completely human?" she asked looking up at me with a worried expression. Shit! This was going to be a long night.

_Ok guys please don't be mad and hate me but I had really bad writers block and had no idea how to have this chapter go. I know that it was just a lot of fluff but real life has been a bitch lately and I have finals coming up so high school has kind of sucked all my creative juiced out. I promise that the next chapter will be up within the end of the week and it will be a rather long one. Completely back to normal. Im sooooo sorry for the long wait and hopefully it won't happen again! –Sam _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. I'm starting from the time Peter goes up to talk to jasper and writing through Jenny and Alice's spat. This will all be in Alice pov and full of anguish. Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review. – Sam _

I stared up instead holes in Peter's back as he ascended the stairs. I wished it was me going up to see Jasper instead of him. It's wasn't like I had anything against Peter, I was just on edge because I wanted to be the one sitting with my husband. Didn't those marriage vows we said all those many years ago say in sickness and in health? Well I wanted to be with him now, in his sickness. The only problem was that he didn't want me to be there with him. Uggg I was his wife, it was my job to be up there with him. Then a new thought flashed across my mind. What if Jenny didn't get here until too late? If he died, would I be able to keep on living? I quickly decided that if he died I would find a way to die as well. I wouldn't, no couldn't live without him. I could hear peter and Jasper talking quietly up stairs. Charlotte had just come into view when from upstairs I heard Jasper hiss.

"Oh shit!" he gasped. I jumped to my feet and sprinted up the stairs, pushing past Charlotte in my haste to get to him. I had just reached out to turn the door handle when Peter suddenly appeared in front of me. His big hands gripped my shoulders and he quietly explained that Jasper had asked him to keep me out of the room for now. At first I was hurt but I nodded when Peter asked if I understood. I quickly turned my back to him before he could see my face contort with pain. He had never wanted me away before, and it hurt so freaking bad that now when I needed to be with him he didn't want me there. I hunched my shoulders forward and walked slowly down the stairs. Carlisle passed me on the way down, it was obvious that he was going to check on Jasper, to see if he could help in any way. I could hear Bella and Edward talking quietly in the living room and I forced myself to keep walking. Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Alice, please just calm down, he's going to be fine. Jenny is going to show up on time. It will all work out." I almost rolled my eyes. How could she be so certain? Anything could happen completely unexpectedly. I could only hope that id have enough time to see what happens before it happens. Bella pulled me over to the couch and forced me to sit down with her and Edward. I scowled when I noticed that he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked and Bella muttered low in his ear,

"If this isn't actually funny I'm going to kill you." Edward smiled even wider and turned to face me.

"Your husband isn't exactly being a good patient, he keeps moving when Carlisle's trying to examine him. Peter had to hold his shoulders down to keep him from sitting up." I sighed and slumped down even lower on the couch. If Jenny didn't get here soon there would be no more funny moments with Jasper. He would die and I would have no way to help him.

"What do we do?" I asked. Turning to Edward, hoping that he had a good idea. He sighed and shook his head,

"Alice, all we can do is wait for Jenny; we can't save him if we don't know what's wrong with him." Even though I wished with all my heart that I could make my husband get better I knew Edward was right. In the end he almost always was. From upstairs I heard Jasper gasp; I jumped off the couch and was halfway up the stairs when suddenly he screamed. I flew into our room and climbed up on the bed pulling him into my arms. God he looked horrible. His normally kept blond hair was dirty and messy and his eyes were as black as pitch. Almost immediately after my arms went around him he began to throw up. My eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. He had 5 minutes, after those 5 minutes I couldn't see what was going to happen. Was he going to die? Shit what was I going to do? I had to save him. Shit what was I going to do if he died? I shook my head back and forth a few times to clear all unwanted thoughts from it. I had to focus, not dwell on possibilities. From the far corner of the room I heard Edward hiss out a quiet yes and he disappeared from the room. Bella frowned but didn't follow; her golden eyes were large with fear as she watched me and Jasper. The sound of light footsteps running up the stairs made every vampire in the house turn and stare at the door. A small girl appeared a second later, her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. From my visions I knew that this was Jenny. She darted forward, pushing past Rosalie and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed before I had time to react.

"Everyone get back!" she hissed, letting go of me and turning back to the bed. She jumped up onto the bed and kneeled down next to Jasper. she grabbed his hand and bit down on his wrist before any of us had time to react. Jasper screamed out in pain and his body arched off the bed. He tried to push her away from him but gave up after a few failed attempts. Jenny kept her teeth imbedded in his skin for a few more seconds before she released him. Jasper's body fell back against the bed and he remained motionless for a little before suddenly screaming out in pain again. I hissed low under my breath, I could feel the heat from his fever from where I was standing. Jenny took a few deep breaths before getting off of the bed and glaring at all of us standing around her.

"Everyone needs to get out, now." She said. Her voice betrayed no emotions and she kept her face blank. I knew deep down that she cared about Jasper. Hell, she was his sister, of course she cared. But at this second I was way to on edge to care, the way she looked at us, it was just so professional. I really wasn't hard to believe that she didn't care what happened to him at all. The more I looked at her the angrier I got.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped "he's my husband, there's no way that I'm leaving him alone." Jenny stared at me for almost a full minute before responding to my anger.

"Just trust me, stay out of the room it will be better that way." That got me really mad and I probably would have lunged at her if Emmett didn't have such a strong grip on my arm.

"For him or for you?" I accused. Suggesting that she was doing this all for her own benefit was cruel but I was too angry to care if I was hurting her.

"For you actually," she said almost immediately "And in the long run for him, are you happy now?"

"No!" I screamed "I'm not leaving my husband!" then finally that stupid blank mask was gone and her fury began to seep in.

"You know what? Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! Who am I to stop you?" yes, who indeed, I almost muttered, "But when he wakes up completely human don't come crying to me!" she stormed out of the room shaking her head as she went. A tall dark haired boy that I hadn't even seen come in followed her out. as soon as the door closed behind them I realized just what I had done. This wasn't me! I wasn't mean to people, not before I got to know them that is. I felt horrible as I remembered the words I had intentionally said in a vain effort to hurt her.

"Alice?" Edward said quietly but I refused to acknowledge him. Instead I pushed past him and fled from the room. I burst through the back doors and out onto the porch. The dark haired vampire was holding Jenny so her toes were just above the ground and the both of them were laughing.

"Jenny I'm so sorry!" I burst out "I was just worried about jasper and I took it out on you. It was unacceptable and I want to apologize." The boy set Jenny down gently then squeezed her arm. Walking away he was muttering under his breath about how sharp Jenny's nails were. Jenny and I looked at each other for a second before cracking up. Jenny recovered herself faster than me but still wore the happy smile she had on earlier. It did wonders; she almost glowed when she was smiling. It was so much prettier then the cold mask she had on earlier.

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it." She said, then the smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look. "I would have reacted the same way if our roles were reversed." The smile came back full force when I said that I was glad that she wasn't mad at me. Then it was my turn to smile because she told me that because I was her brother's wife she loved me by default. I hated to break the happy moment we had going but I had to know what she meant about Jasper becoming completely human.

"Well after I got enough venom into his veins did you notice how his fever shot up?" When I nodded she continued, "The fever will bring with it pain worse than any transformation could bring. It literally reverses the affects of the transformation. After he becomes a human again the fever will leave for about a week before returning and changing him into one of us." I nodded. In my visions I had seen all about the weird breed of vampire Jenny and her friends were. The only thing that freaked me out was that she had fangs; I could deal with everything else. Jenny smiled as I realized a little late that she could hear my thoughts. That was the other weird thing about her. Unlike us after her change she had one special gift but as time went on she could learn others. Her original gift was the same as Jaspers. She was an empath but she had learned how to read minds and had also strengthened her empath powers so that she could not only control emotions but control the entire mind. It was a dangerous gift, if you were in the opposing force. I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry I know so much about you but I see visions of the future and I saw you explaining all of that to our family so I filled them in. just so you know Edward can read minds as well and jasper is an empath like you." Jenny smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Yeah I read that, do you understand now why I didn't want you all in there with him? Not only will he be projecting his pain onto all of you but your emotions will be hurting him." I grimaced when I realized just how stupid I had been. Jenny sighed and shook her head.

"You're not stupid Alice, you just had a lot going on and a little fell through the cracks." Then she bounced to her feet grabbing my hand

"Come on, you have to come and meet Alex."

_Ok guys, do you like it hate it? Please tell me so I can change stuff in the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this long. Finals are finished, YESSSSS!, so I'll have a lot of time to write and ill start to update regularly. Let me know how I did! Reviews make me soooo happy! -Sam_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everybody happily this wasn't as long as a wait as last time, did that make sense to anyone? Sorry if it didn't but I have no better way of saying it. I can't believe all the reviews I have for this story. It makes me so happy that y'all take time to respond. It totally makes my day. So as always please read and review. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this.-Sam _

***************Jasper pov

When I felt teeth slice into the soft skin of my wrist all my earlier pain was completely forgotten. The venom running from those teeth was literally burning. I screamed as the scalding fire began to work its way through my body. I tried to fight against the owner of the teeth but the person was much stronger than me and I gave up quickly. The teeth suddenly vanished and I relaxed, all the pain went away and I was able to breathe pain free for the first time in days. Without warning the burning pain came back full force, except this time it was everywhere. My entire body was burning. I shrieked out in pain and I felt a cool hand rest on my burning shoulder. There was a blackness playing along the edges of my conciseness and as it advanced I welcomed the break from the burning. _(Sorry about the dotted line guys, I can't get it to go away!) _

I had no idea how much time had passed but I felt worse now than I had before. The blackness had only offered a temporary break from the pain, which was now back and worse than ever. I forced my eyes open and tried to sit up, only to be rewarded with a stab of pain shooting out from my stomach.

"Fuck!" I gasped, grabbing at my middle as I fell back against the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for the pain to go away. A gentle voice alerted me to the fact that I wasn't the only person in the room.

"Jasper" a soft voice said. I opened my eyes and looked up into a pair of gold ones. A girl I only saw in my dreams was standing next to my bed. She looked different then the last time I had seen her. She had grown a few inches taller and had thinned out as she had grown. Her thick brown hair almost reached her but, though it was now straight. The last time I had seen her was when I was leaving to fight in the war, and at the time her hair was curly. It was the only similar detail about us, other than the fact that we both had blue eyes.

"Jenny." I rasped out and she smiled, placing her hand gently on my forehead.

"Hey big bro." she said, a small grin forming on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." I mumbled. Ok so hurts was a big understatement. My stomach felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out. Jenny sighed and turned her face away from me for a few seconds.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She mumbled. "It was the only way to keep you from dying. I had to get more venom into you. My venom reacting with yours is what's causing the pain." I nodded through gritted teeth. The pain was bad but the thought that I had almost left my family forever hurt nearly as much.

"I'm glad you came, though I don't deserve the second chance you're giving me." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, genuinely confused by me statement.

"I mean that even after I left you behind when I went to fight in the war, that even after you thought I was dead for years, you still went way out of your way for me. Even though I don't deserve it." Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jasper you're my brother, you biologically my brother. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you!" she paused for a moment gathering her thoughts before continuing. "It's not like I went and tried to figure out if you were alive or not. I just read the letter the war office sent us and reacted like a child. I freaked out and got myself killed. I read your past in the memories of Alice, I know what happened to you, and it's only fair if you know the same about me." She scrunched her eyes closed and ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "After you left for the war I took over working the farm, it was too much work for just me so momma hired a boy to help us out. The boy turned out to be Alex, the guy who was with me earlier. Everything went smoothly for a few years until we got a letter. It was from the war office and all it said was that you had been missing for a few months and were being considered dead. Momma went into a complete melt down; she locked herself in her room and cried for hours. I got home later, read the letter and reacted like any child would do, I took off running. It was dark by the time I stopped and started a fire. I was completely lost and had no idea where I was. I had just gotten warm by the fire when Maria showed up. With her was this man I recognized from going into town for momma. Maria asked me if I was your sister and when I said yes she turned to the man and told him to change me. It was terrifying, he had fangs and as he walked towards me they slid out. I thought about running but figured that I stood no chance against him and didn't move. He bit into my neck and after a few seconds I passed out.

When I woke up he forced me to drink his blood and then bit me again. The pain was horrible, probably what you're feeling now. Eventually I passed out again. When I work up the man was nowhere in sight and Maria was standing over me. She immediately took me to hunt but I was repulsed by the idea of drinking from a human. I took off into the forests and ended up taking down a small herd of deer, to say that I was terrified of what I had become was an understatement. As of that moment Maria hadn't bothered explaining anything to me. When she found me a few hours later I demanded an explanation and after she gave it she took me back to her house and locked me in the basement. I could hear everything she was doing through the floors and I knew that she was demanding for a man named Peter to be found and brought to her."

********************Jenny pov

I was tired of explaining all of this out loud when I could just touch him and he could see what had gone down. Kind of like an instant replay. I reached out and pressed my hand to his shoulder, then let the memories overtake me.

_It was dark in the basement, and even though I could see I was still a little scared. There was a knock on the front door and Maria went to open it. She greeted peter and promptly began explaining about how I had to be kept a secret and how she needed for him to travel with me up to Vermont. She also explained about how I was different than him, an elite breed she called me. He seemed to understand and told her that he would keep an eye on me. She then told him to go help with the newborn eliminations. I was just learning how to control my own emotions, and I was made doubly hard because I could feel everyone else's. Peter was angry that he had to help with newborn eliminations. He was also scared for some reason. He left with Maria and I was alone. I must have dosed off because the next second a girl was by my side and a boy was peering down from the top of the stairs. _

_ "Jenny, I know you could hear my conversation with Maria earlier, I'm Peter and she's Charlotte. You must be very quiet and come with us quickly if you want to live." I nodded and jumped to my feet only to be pulled down again by the chain around my waist. Peter let out an aggravated growl and leaped down the stairs landing next to Charlotte. _

_ "Go keep watch." He told her and she disappeared up the stairs. He grabbed the metal around my waist and after a couple of tries he managed to break it apart, he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him up the stairs. We met up with Charlotte at the door and together we ran off into the night. We ran for several hours before we come across this old abandoned mansion in the woods. Peter decided that it would be a good idea to stay here until I was no longer a newborn. I asked how long that would take and he told me at least a year. During that time I got to know Peter and Charlotte very well. Unlike the first night peter was never serious, always playing some kind of practical joke. Charlotte told me once that she had never seen him so serious before. She asked him about it one day when she thought I had gone out hunting and he told her that Maria had traumatized him as a newborn and he couldn't let her do the same to Jaspers sister. At the time I didn't think much of it. I just figured that they had been friends when Jasper was alive._

_ After my first year as a vampire Peter decided that it was time to find somewhere new to live. He was constantly afraid that Maria would send someone after us and make us go back. We left that night and a few hours later we found ourselves standing is a barnyard. A familiar barn yard. From inside I could hear my momma laughing and talking to a voice I recognized as the pastor of the local church. A few minutes passed as I stood frozen in place. I was so fixated on the coming up from behind me. Alex gasped when I turned around and began muttering something about how I was supposed to be dead, how they had found my body. Peter told me to low for Alex to hear that I had two options. I either had to change him, or kill him. It wasn't a hard choice, especially when I could see the bruises he had always worked so carefully to hide from me. I took several quick steps forward and sank my teeth into his neck._

_(Hahahaha dotted line again, jezze this keeps happening!) ok guys so how did you like Jenny's confession. I portrayed her as a major bitch when she first met the Cullen's but I don't want her to be that way. After telling her story I'm hoping to open her character up a little more and let he be really sweet. I'm thinking of posting a 2 or 3 chapter fic explaining in detail the parts of her history I just glossed over. Please tell me how you liked it and I'm sorry for such a long wait. Thanks for sticking with me guys, you're all the best! -Sam_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews you posted for the last chapter, I hope this one is as enjoyable and the last one. Thanks for reading and please read and review. –Sam_

****************** Carlisle pov

We listened to the story about Jenny's past silently. From the faint scars that looked like Jasper's I had known that she had seen lots of pain in her life. But I never imagined anything like that. She told Jasper about how she change Alex instead of killing him because she knew how his parents abused him and how she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. They lived with Peter and Charlotte in Vermont for five years before Peter decided to return for Jasper. From the look on Peter's face I could tell that he tortured himself for not taking Jasper with him in the first place. But because Maria had insisted on Peter not telling Jasper about Jenny he had been hesitant to disobey, for fear that something would go wrong. Peter and Charlotte rescued Jasper but condemned his sister, when Maria realized that Jasper wasn't coming back she called Jenny and informed her that she had the perfect job for her. Peter had taught Jenny how to fight so she at least had some skills to start with. Maria taught her personally after that, molding her into a killing machine.

"Her life was full of violence for years because of me." Peter said sadly. "By listening to Maria I pretty much forced her to take Jasper's place." He shook his head. "The reason Charlotte and I went back for Jasper was because we knew exactly what Maria forced him to do. We didn't want him to have to live with the violence any more. So we saved him from the pain by passing it off onto Jenny." His head dropped and Charlotte pulled him close.

"We didn't know Peter; she could have chosen anyone to take his place. We just didn't know." The entire time Jenny was explaining her story to Jasper I was toying with the idea of asking her to live with us, become part of the family. Edward caught my eye from across the room and gave me a smile and a nod, indicating that he agreed with my plan. Alice squealed happily,

"I knew you would decide to ask her!" I grinned at Alice as she bounced up and down in place.

"What Alice is referring to is that I thought that it would be a good idea to ask jenny if she wanted to stay with us as part of the family, what does everyone think?" Alice squealed again, her high pitched voice making everyone cringe.

"I take that as a yes," Edward whipped around suddenly and stared at Rosalie is disbelief,

"What?" she asked defensively "She's a fighter, plus she stands up for herself, my kind of girl!" Esme and Alice both hugged Rose at the same time, Emmett just stood there grinning.

*********************Jenny pov

When I came down the stairs an hour later the rest of the Cullen family were waiting for me in the living room. Alex lurked in the far corner of the room, still not sure about the Cullen's. if I hadn't insisted in staying until Jasper was completely better Alex would have left already. Maybe it was because he felt the same pull towards them that I did, or he just didn't want to leave me alone, but regardless of his intentions he was still here. Carlisle took a step towards me, palms out, a calming smile on his face. I didn't like how everyone walked on eggshells around me. I might be the kind of person to kill now and ask questions later but that's just how Maria trained me to be. It wasn't something I could get rid of overnight.

"Jenny," Carlisle started "As a family we were talking, and I think I can include Jasper in this though we didn't exactly ask him, but we would like to ask you if you would consider staying with us as part of our family?" I gasped and froze, trying to see if he really meant it. Apparently he did because from upstairs I heard Jasper whispering _'Please say yes' _over and over under his breath. I grinned when I realized that everyone else had heard him as well.

"Well I guess I can't let my brother look like an idiot." I paused scanning everyone's faces. The only unhappy one was Alex and I could talk with him later.

"Yes!" Alice squealed in happiness and darted over to where I stood.

"Oh Jenny I'm so glad you said yes! Come on, your officially part of the family now so I can take you shopping and spend money on you without complaining!" she just seemed so happy that I didn't want to burst her happy bubble by telling her that I hated to shop. So I nodded my consent and she grabbed me and a very unhappy Bella by the arm and pulled us from the house.

"Bella take the Volvo." Alice instructed "We'll need it for the ride home, I'll drive my Porch."

"Fine Alice," Bella grumbled "But Jenny's riding with me." Alice didn't even acknowledge her statement so Bella took it as a yes and pulled me to the car.

"Bella is Alice always so… hyper?" I asked once we were on the road. Bella laughed.

"Jen you haven't seen nothing yet!" she broke off laughing and played a repeat in her mind of Alice forcing her to shop for bras and getting extremely hyper when she found one that made her look good. Claiming that Edward was going to love it! God what had I gotten myself into?

"I'm gonna' regret this aren't I?" she nodded fervently.

"If shopping was a religion Alice would be its most devoted nun." We rode in silence for a few minutes before Bella turned towards me slightly.

"Jen, Edward told me that you're with a boy named Chris, but I can't help but noticing the looks that Alex gives you. I just want to give you a head's up cuz I think he likes you." I was so shocked I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"You noticed that?" she nodded

"Edward tells me that I'm observant, I don't know but I just tend to pick up on the little things that people say or do." I sighed

"Yeah I noticed Alex looking at me a few times as well, Chris and I aren't mates, just friends with benefits so to speak."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. That was the million dollar question.

"Truthfully, I just don't know."

********************Jasper

Listening to Jenny tell me about her life was heartbreaking. By leaving her home I had unintentionally introduced her into a world of total pain. She had gone through everything I had and knowing that pain first hand almost blocked out the pain I was presently in. Carlisle and Esme came up when she finished her story and asked her if she would want to live with us, become part of the family. She said yes but pointed out that Maria had no idea that she knew I was alive and in order to keep it that way she would have to go back and forth.

"Jasper how's the pain?" Alice asked, placing her hand on my forehead for a few seconds before calling quietly for Carlisle. I shrugged; I had a few minutes of intense pain rite after the girls had left to go shopping. But thankfully it was over before they returned.

"It's fine," I muttered "Carlisle I'm fine!" I complained when he walked in the room.

"Don't believe him!" Jenny's lightly accented voice sounded from downstairs. "He's in pain but thinks that he's being a man by not saying anything. Personally I think he's stupid but then again I am his sister and I guess all sisters feel that way about their brothers at some point!" I rolled my eyes and Alice glared at me.

"Jasper do you have anything to say now?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jenny shut up!" than I froze, the words brought everything back to me in seconds. Maria's newborns grabbing me in the woods, being held to the bead as she had Nettie and Lucy bite me repeatedly. Her whipping me then bending down and running her fingers down my chest…

(Flashback Jasper pov)

_Maria's fingers trailed their way down towards my belt. I was so weak from the bites that I was unable to stop her, even after I realized what she was going to do. She undid my belt slowly, pulling it gently through the loops of my jeans. I felt myself grow hard at her touch and was immediately disgusted with my bodies' reaction. I growled and tried to struggle away but Maria only held onto me tighter and lowered her head to bite my shoulder. She went back to work as the pain from the venom seared through my body. She unzipped my pants and pulled them down my body, tossing them to the side when they were off. She moved so she was on all fours above me, her right hand was by my head but she snaked her left one lower and rested it lightly on my crotch,_

_ "Jasper, you are going to like this!" she muttered as she cupped my erection and palmed me through my boxers. I tried and failed to suppress the growl that slipped through my clenched teeth. I couldn't deny that in the moment this felt nice. It didn't last long however. In a flash she had pulled my boxers off and was naked before me. Before I could resist she lowered herself onto my hard member. Her hands fell to my hips as she groaned in pleasure. Each movement she made was painful for me but put her in complete ecstasy, as she neared her orgasm her movements became jerky and unsteady. It only took a few seconds before I felt her walls clench down around me, she screamed my name and I just moaned. I came into her hard a few times before my eyes slid closed; I was exhausted because of the pain and the effort that took. Before I could blink Maria was up and clothed. _

_ "Have a good night major!" she muttered. _

(End Flashback)

I remembered, and I was terrified. A growl slipped through my clenched teeth as the strange man in front of me tried to come closer; I had no idea what to do.

_Ok thanks for waiting so long for this chap. Please read and review._


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok first off I am sooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've been on vacation way to much this summer and haven't had any time to write between that and pre- school work. Thanks you guys so much for sticking with me lately, it means a lot to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. **

**P.S. long ass A N at bottom! –Sam**

****************Jasper pov

The man came closer, calling my name over and over, asking if I was ok. The girl was standing by the door, wringing her hands and whimpering my name. They obviously knew me but every time I came close to recognizing who they were a new memory would overtake me and I would forget all over again. I vaguely remembered a few days ago when the memories first started resurfacing that Edward had helped me out; he convinced me that I could trust him. Would he help me now? I guess I had to take that chance.

*************** Edward pov

_"Edward!"_ Jasper screamed out in his head. The shout came through so clearly I almost doubled over from the strength it carried. _"Help me please!" _I jumped to my feet and left the rest of the family sitting confusedly in the living room. I burst through the door of the room and quickly pulled Carlisle and Alice out of the room, not offering them any explanation I shut the door after they were out.

"Jasper please calm down." I whispered, sitting down in the most not threatening position I could muster. I closed my eyes and focused on sending him feelings of calm and love. It took me a while but eventually his thoughts became clearer and his eyes lost their wild look.

"Edward?" he whispered, truly recognizing me for the first time since I entered the room. I nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'm here Jasper, are you alright?" He nodded and then averted his eyes to the bedspread.

"I'm so sorry; Alice and Carlisle must hate me now."I shook my head.

"Jasper what happened was not your fault it's like your brain shuts down to protect you and your ruled completely by your instincts. If you don't mind I can call Peter up here, he can explain it better than I can." When I mentioned Peter Jasper looked panicked. From the gist of his thoughts I picked up that one of the more prominent memories he had from the newborn wars was him and Peter fighting together. He was scared of what Peter could do to him while he was sick. He felt bad for his thoughts as soon as he thought them but it wasn't something he could control. I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my hand on his shoulder gently.

"You can't help how you feel Jasper, as an empath you should know this better than anyone. Your feelings are the result of what you've experienced. You've seen Peter deadly, so naturally your afraid." He seemed to take my explanation as the truth and slumped back against the headboard.

_"Oh shit now this is awkward!" _he was thinking. _"I can't believe that I was so weak, that I had to call him to protect me, damn he must think I'm a total baby!" _

"Jasper that's not true, your one of the toughest people I know, nothing could change that. Your sick, and rightfully scared, we can't all be strong all the time." He sighed and closed his eyes

"Thanks Edward you're the best." His thoughts became more and more garbled as he fell asleep. When I was sure he wouldn't wake up any time soon I slipped out of his room and back to the rest of the family.

"How is he?" Alice and Bella asked at the same time.

"Sleeping," I told them. Turning to Carlisle I explained as best I could what had happened.

"From what you've told me Edward it seems like he has PTSD. It's magnified by the fact that he's a vampire. The flashbacks will seem more real for him then they would in a human who has the same sickness." Jenny stood up; she began pacing across the floor scrubbing her fingers through her hair.

"But what do we do? What can we do? I've seen this a few times in Maria's army, but there the newborn would be killed immediately, that's not a possibility now. I'll ask Maria about any adult vamps with PTSD, I'm sure she knows someone." Alice scowled

"You're awfully chummy with someone who tried to kill your brother!"

"I don't have much of a choice, there's no way I'll be able to run away without her stalking me and dragging me back so if we either have to be friends or enemies id rather be on her good side. Speaking of Maria and good sides Alex and I have to get back before she thinks were gone for good. I'll tell her I'm taking a vacation and I'll be back by this weekend, hopefully with some information." She grinned at all of us before grabbing onto Alex and leaving us alone.

"Welcome to hurricane Jenny!" Peter muttered under his breath and everyone laughed. "She's always been like this. You get used to it eventually, it was worse when she was a newborn. I thought she was skitsofrenic." Everyone laughed again and we all settled down to wait until Jasper woke up.

**Ok yeah I know I probably pissed some people off by waiting so long to get this chapter up but I hit major writers block and lost my outline of this story. I still haven't found it so I'm operating from what I can remember of my plans. This chapter didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped because with the start of school and trying to finish up all my summer homework I got really overwhelmed. Also I started some other projects because while not writing either of my two original fics I needed something to work on that didn't require a lot of commitment. Now that everything is running smoothly I'm going to be updating more often hopefully. To everyone who reviews consistently and reads every chapter I hope you stuck with me, and if you did please know that I really do appreciate it. Ok so please review… it means a lot to me. -Sam**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW guys it has been… uhh… a really long time? *blushes* months maybe? Ok so I re read this story and… it sucks, but in all honesty I don't have time to go back and re do it and I don't really feel like it either. This is my first fanfiction and I like seeing how different my writing style has become since I began. I sincerely apologize for the long wait, there is no excuse, I just didn't write anything for a really long time. And I really don't know what I'm going to do from here. I'm sitting here writing this AN and I have absolutely no clue what the chapter is going to be about. All I know is that I'm gonna crank it out in the next hour so it's not going to be very long. Again, soooo sorry to all my loyal readers. Please leave me your thoughts. –Samantha**

**************Jenny pov

I hated leaving the Cullen's to go back to Maria. They were the nicest group of vampires I had ever met. all of them were so caring and genuine, Alice Bella and I were going to become great friends I could tell. Alex and I ran in silence for most of the trip, but a few hours out Alex stopped.

"I can't do this Jenny." He whispered, looking at the ground. I frowned.

"Do what?"

"I can't watch you go back to him, Jenny, I think I love you, and it kills me to watch you with Chris." I sucked in a surprised breath.

"I- I think I feel the same way Alex." I muttered quietly "But before we do anything I have to break up with Chris, and I don't want you there for that." Alex nodded and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"I understand Jenny; I think it might be best if I wait for u back with the Cullen's. You are going back right?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm definitely going back." Alex smiled, squeezed my hand and took off back in the direction we'd come.

**************Alex pov

I couldn't believe my luck! I thought that once I told her my feelings Jenny would never want anything to do with me again. I almost skipped the entire way back to the Cullen's. As it was I did skip for a little while, but soon stopped because there's nothing more embarrassing than a man skipping. My good luck faded as I reached the Cullen house. Jasper's pain must have kicked in sometime after we'd left because now the house and the entire area around it were filled by his screams of pain. Everyone was in Jasper's room when I arrived on their front porch so I let myself in. I found the room easily and glanced at the scene in front of me. Every vampire in the house was camped out somewhere in the room. Bella was covering them all with her shield so that their emotions weren't bothering Jasper. As soon as she saw me she smiled and extended the filmy cover to include me too.

"How long has he been like this?" I asked. Carlisle looked over at me for a second,

"Since about an hour after the two of you left. Is Jenny with you Alex?" I shook my head.

"No sir, she'll be up in a few days, after she cleans everything up with Maria." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"Will Maria know that Jenny was with Jasper?"

"Nah, Jen'll get cleaned up before seeing Devils spawn, she's smart don't worry about her." everyone seemed to believe my reassurance and went back to their previous activities. Jasper screamed again and I flinched. Shit, but this was going to be a long few days.

***************Jasper pov

The pain was incredible. I don't think I have ever been in this much pain in my life. It feels almost like my original transformation only magnified a hundred times. I could hear myself screaming and Alice whispering about how everything was going to be ok. I believed her, I really did. It was just that all I wanted was for the pain to stop.

**Yeah, really short chapter. But I updated, that has to count for something. Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for reading. Pleease review! :) –Samantha **


	17. Chapter 17

**I first would like to say wow! I re-read the last chapter from this story and realized that I haven't updated since the beginning of the school year. Don't worry I'm not going to quit on this story but it is going to be a slow progress. Sorry everyone. Epic AN at end of chapter –Sam**

******************Jenny pov

Shit shit shit! Now I was really and truly fucked. What Alex didn't realize… what no one realized was that the only reason I was with Chris in the first place was because he was the only one of the mature vampires that I didn't have a prayer of swaying from Maria's side. The only logical way I could see to keep him from being suspicious was to get him to be my boyfriend. Now knowing that Alex shared my feelings the urge to solidify the bond was even stronger. I told Bella that Chris and I were friends with benefits, and that was true. We were friends but all that was about to end. My being with Alex and being part of the Cullen family was going to mean an eventual war. Maria had the numbers but the Cullen's had the skill, it would be an even fight and I might be able to sway some of the newborns who were loyal to me so that they were on our side. I arrived in front of Chris's door and took a deep breath before bounding up the stairs and knocking lightly. Chris answered and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Jenny, I was worried about you!" he gasped clinging to me for dear life. Gently I freed myself from his arms and stood a few feet away.

"Chris, we need to talk." The happy look faded as fast as it had appeared.

"Those are words no guy wants to hear." I nodded absently and played with a strand of my hair.

"We can't be together any more Chris, I don't love you." He sucked in a sharp breath and blinked rapidly.

"It's not true, you don't mean it!" I sighed.

"But I do Chris; it was purely physical for us. Neither of us felt anything deeper than lust for each other." He whipped his head back and forth, the tears that had been gathering in his eyes spilled over leaving trails of red running down his cheeks. Gently I reached forward and wiped them away,

"You'll be better off without me, you deserve to be happy." I turned away and started walking back down the path.

"But you make me happy! Jennifer you make me happy! How can I be happy without you?" I sighed, this was exactly what I didn't want, him to get upset.

"You were happy before you can be happy again, you're not my mate Chris, and one day we'll both find people better for us." he choked on a sob and clutched the railing for support.

"I love you Jennifer, just know that, I. Love. You. For as long as I'm here I'll be waiting for you." I nodded and touched his face in a gentle caress. This had to hurt, I just dropped a bomb on him, one he never saw coming. I never gave any indication that I was having second thoughts; it was all part of the game I was playing. Now the game was over and I would have to take my chances with whatever came next. Maybe his love for me would blind him until I was able to run without Maria hunting me down, until I could protect my mate, and my new family.

_**First off all I can say is how sorry I am. I haven't updated in so long that writing this chapter was a bit of a challenge. To be completely honest with you guys I'm not all that inspired for this story right now but I do promise that I will complete it. As you can tell the chapters before this one are completely unbetaed, they are full of mistakes and need to be edited. I'm in the process of going back over them and fixing them up. Hopefully this will make them a little easier to read for people just starting the story. That being said, I could probably use a beta and anyone who would like to take on my insane story would be greatly loved 333 if you're interested please write it in a comment or send me a pm. Right now I'm down the beach and am using someone else's internet so if I don't get back to you right away that is why. A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me over… I'm actually not sure how long it's been now. You guys and your comments mean a lot to me and I love to read each and every one of them. Another huge thanks to everyone who has out me on author alert or on story alert, again it means so much to me and I love you all for it. Ok so leave your thoughts and I look forward to reading them. BETA? PLEASE? –Samantha**_


End file.
